Picture Perfect
by PurplePixie143
Summary: Two photographers find themselves caught up in two lies, they have to work together to keep up appearances as there is a lot at stake, and people could be hurt. What started out as something fun, soon quickly turned into more, but they fought it off. Will these two wake up and decide to go back to their no strings attached rules, or will they let love sweep them away?
1. Chapter 1

**I've read a few Peter/Bella stories and although they were quite good, they were missing something. So instead of fretting about it, I decided to write my own. Kudos to all the author's out there. Writing can be some tough shit. Keep up the good work. **

**Summary: Bella and Peter become liaisons in two different scams, and embark on a journey of discovering themselves. The two of them are only playing a game, or so the other thought. Can these two come to their senses, and remember it was all just a game, or will they be swept away in the wave of unexpected love? **

**Rated M for Mature situations, language etc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from these characters. I am merely expressing my love for them by creating a story from the recesses of my twisted mind. An homage so to speak. **

**Do enjoy. **

**Riney**

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter One**

_'Being a photographer's assistant definitely has its perks,'_ Bella Swan thought to herself as she stepped out of the airport. She had just returned from a trip to Africa where she had experienced some of the most beautiful sights known to mankind.

Her boss, the eccentric Peter Whitlock had already left in his fancy car, leaving her to find her own way.

Yes, he was an ass, but the pay was good and she got to travel to exotic places for free.

Bella sighed and hailed a cab, just wanting the comfort of her own bed.

She must've dozed off on the way, because the next thing she knew, the cab driver was waking her.

"You're here ma'am," the elderly gentleman said.

Bella blinked and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, "Thank you," she said clearing her throat.

She got out of the car and grabbed her suitcase, paid the cabbie and headed towards her door.

'It felt good to be back home,' she thought as she turned the key in the lock.

A flash of fur pounced on her, making her laugh in delight.

"I missed you too, Perce," she said bending to scoop up her cat.

Percival the Magnificent, or so the cat thought.

She snuggled him close to her and rubbed his head as he purred lovingly.

Bella closed the door with her foot and put down her bag; since Percy was home that meant that her friend Marcy, who had been cat-sitting while she was gone, was here.

"Marce?" she called out.

The woman in question turned the corner, her hair was now a bright green, when Bella had left it was pink.

"Nice hair," Bella said with a smile.

"Thanks," Marcy replied with a small smile.

That was not the reaction Bella was looking for, something had to be wrong.

"Marce, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Bella come, I think you need to sit down for this," the other woman said.

No one likes hearing those words, and Bella felt her stomach tighten.

The only thing that could be wrong was...

"Did something happen to Dottie?" she asked putting the squirming cat out of her hand.

The look on Marcy's face told her, that something had indeed gone wrong with Dottie.

Dorothy Wynter, or Dottie as Bella called her, was Bella's god-mother and the only person Bella had left in this world.

Her parents and her baby brother, were killed in a car crash fifteen years ago. They had been on their way to see Bella's dance recital.

She never danced again.

Dottie had taken Bella in and continued to raise her in the best way she saw fit.

Bella loved her dearly, and didn't know how she would cope when the woman closed her eyes for the last time.

"She had a stroke and a minor heart attack," Marcy said, a sad look on her face.

"Is she..." Bella said, not able to finish the question.

"No, but she's barely hanging on. She's at the hospital," Marcy said.

"I tried to reach you earlier," Marcy continued.

"It's ok," Bella said standing jerkily, her shaking knees causing her to wobble slightly. "Can you give me a ride to the hospital?"

"Sure," Marcy said following Bella out of the room.

Bella pulled open the door and gave a shriek, standing on her front step was none other than Peter Whitlock.

"Mr. Whitlock," she said when she caught her breath. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not a nice way to greet the man who signs your paycheck, now is it?" the infuriating man drawled.

Bella wasn't in the mood to have a sparring match with him right now, "Is this important? I have an emergency to deal with."

"Bella you ready?" Marcy said coming to a halt behind Bella, taking in the sight of Peter. "Oh," she said.

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes; another one bites the dust.

Bella stepped out of the house, causing Peter to step back, and looked back at Marcy.

Was there no woman who didn't find this man attractive?

From the dreamy look on Marcy's face, apparently not.

"Hello," Peter said with a wink in Marcy's direction.

"Um...hi," the woman stammered making Bella frown.

She didn't have time with this, "Marcy, hospital? Us, now?"

Marcy shook her head and threw a smile in Bella's direction, "Oh yeah, you ready?"

"Of course I am," Bella snapped. She was strung out with worry, and jet lag was starting to rear its ugly head.

"Sorry," Marcy said stepping out of the house and closing the door. "Let's go."

"Where are you guys off to in such a rush? What's the emergency?" Peter asked following them down the walk path.

"Bella's god-mother is in the hospital," Marcy supplied.

"What happened?" Peter asked, concern in his tone.

"She had a stroke and a minor heart attack," Marcy continued as they reached her car; Bella was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Peter said.

"Thank you," Bella said. "Did you want something?"

"It can wait," he said running a hand through his shaggy hair. "I can follow you to the hospital, if you don't mind."

Bella shrugged, she didn't care what he did as long as he stopped talking so they could get a move on.

*****P.P*****

The twenty-minute drive seemed to last a lifetime for Bella, she was beyond antsy and needed to see her Dottie.

"You can go park and meet me inside," Bella said hopping out of the car, even before it came to a complete stop.

Marcy nodded and went to park the car, Peter was right behind her.

"So how long have you known Bella?" he asked, making conversation as the two of them headed into the hospital.

Marcy turned her head slightly and looked at him, Bella's boss was quite the looker.

"I've known her for a bit over five years," she told him.

He nodded, "And her god-mother means a lot to her, I'm guessing."

"She's the only person Bella has left," Marcy prattled on. "Her parents died a long time ago, making her an orphan."

Peter nodded as he listened, he didn't know anything about Bella's past, just that she came highly recommended. He never bothered to get her back story.

Yeah, he could be an ass sometimes, he knew that but it wasn't personal. He just wasn't that much of a people person, and he hardly mixed business with pleasure.

Although, he had to admit, that Bella made him feel like breaking that rule quite regularly.

She was an intriguing person, his assistant. Kept mostly to herself, never mixed up with anyone with in their agency, and very professional.

A bit on the quiet side, but he liked that.

The latest client had called him just after he had arrived home, wanting a speedier return on the prints than previously stated. Of course the money was never an issue, so Peter had agreed. That's why he had been at Bella's house; it had taken him the promise of two off days from his secretary for even giving him the address.

"You should know these things," his secretary had chided.

"Do I pay you to be a smart ass?" he had asked.

"Not nearly enough," she replied before giving him the address.

So that's how he ended up at Bella's front step. He was about to ring the door bell when the door flew open and there she was; looking all flustered and out of place.

After hearing what was wrong, he had decided to tag along. He wanted to offer any support he could, he knew an event like this could prove traumatic.

Bella had gone ahead of them a long time, and he and Marcy made their way into the hospital waiting area.

"Can I help?" the nurse behind the desk asked kindly.

"We're looking for a Dorothy Wynter?" Marcy said.

"Room 215," the nurse replied after looking at the computer screen in front of her.

"Thank you," Peter said as they headed down the hall.

"I hate hospitals," Marcy confided in him, as they followed the rooms down the hall. "All this sickness and death."

Peter nodded, he understood exactly how Marcy was feeling.

Finally they reached the room, and Marcy brushed past him and into the room.

Bella turned around, showing her tear streaked cheeks, "Marce," she said hoarsely.

"How is she?" Marcy asked, as Peter entered the room quietly.

"She's considerably better but I hate to see her like this," Bella said falling into Marcy's waiting arms.

"I'm fine," a raspy whisper from the bed interrupted them. The two women turned towards a bed, wary smiles on their faces.

"You shouldn't be talking," Bella admonished gently.

"Do you think I'm an old woman?" Dottie said with a slight cough.

"Never that beautiful," Bella said placing a kiss on the weathered forehead.

"Marcy how are you?" Dottie asked, sitting up with Bella's help.

"I'm doing fine," Marcy said.

"I'm loving what you're doing with your hair," the older woman said.

Marcy fingered her hair and gave a sheepish grin, "Thanks."

"So what's been going on with you Dottie?" Marcy asked.

"I'm here trying to convince Izzy to get someone in her life," Dottie said. "I'm not going to be around forever, this pretty much proves it, and I want to know I'm not leaving her alone."

Bella made a scoffing sound, and rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Uh huh," Marcy said giving a nod. She had heard this argument between the two women enough times, to know not to get involved.

Dottie started coughing, making Bella's heart leap to her throat.

"Dottie?" she cried almost hysterically.

Dottie waved her off, "W-water," she wheezed.

Bella poured some water out of the pitcher next to the bed, into a cup and held it to the infirm woman's lips.

When the moment had passed and Bella's heart returned to its regular pace, Dottie patted Bella's hand.

"I want to know that you're happy, and loving someone who loves you in return," she said with tears in her eyes.

Bella turned and frowned at Marcy, this subject had always been a bargaining chip between them, and Bella didn't know what to say.

It was then she met Peter's eyes from across the room, he was still standing at the door, just looking on.

Before she could think Bella's mouth flew open, "Dottie, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Dottie's eyes widened and her hand flew to her chest, "Are you serious?"

Bella nodded, her eyes moving back to Peter, "Come on Petey," she said.

Peter's brows rose to his hairline, at Bella's use of a nickname for him.

"Peter, come. Come meet Dottie," she said again, her eyes pleading.

Peter stepped forward, walking slowly towards the bed.

"Peter? Who is this Peter? Did you know about a Peter?" Dottie asked Marcy.

Marcy looked between Dottie and Bella, the look of trepidation in her friend's face answering the unasked questions she had brewing in her brain.

"I heard about him briefly," she said smiling slightly at the look of relief on Bella's face.

"Where is he?" Dottie asked.

"He's right here," Bella said grabbing Peter's hand and bringing him forward.

"Dottie, meet Peter; my fiancé," Bella said.

Peter squeezed Bella's hand as he came to a stop by the bed, he gave her a hard stare before turning on his million dollar smile and facing Dottie.

"Dottie," he said taking the old woman's hand gently between his. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The smile that graced Dottie's face wiped away any vestige of guilt Bella felt before.

She kept her gaze on her god-mother and her smile permanently in place as Dottie gushed all over the room. She refused to shift her gaze to Peter, afraid of what she'd see.

'You gone and done it now, Bella,' she thought to herself.

She looked across at Marcy, who had a huge smirk on her face. Her friend's eyes flickered over to Peter, and the smirk grew.

Bella would've groaned, if she could.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. This story is actually finished, I only have to type it out. You guys know the deal, love it, hate it, tell me about it. :) *kisses* **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own a Jacob key chain, far too many pictures of the Backstreet Boys, I don't own these characters. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Bella sat quietly on the drive back to her house.

She was riding back with Peter, since Marcy had to leave early conveniently.

He hadn't said a word to her since they left the hospital room, letting her squirm in silence.

At least Dottie was happy when they left, she had gushed and fawned over Peter for the rest of their visit.

Peter, being the humble man he was, ate up the attention with an indulgent smile.

"You are so very handsome," Dottie had said, running her hand down his cheek.

"Thank you ma'am," Peter had drawled, his accent becoming more pronounced.

"Ah," Dottie cried gleefully. "You're a good ole boy aren't you?"

"Born and bred ma'am," Peter had replied, tipping an imaginary hat, much to the delight of Dottie and Marcy both.

Bella held back the urge to vomit.

The man was too smooth for her liking.

Now on the way back to her house, he wasn't as talkative as he was at the hospital.

They pulled into her driveway and he killed the engine, still not saying a word.

Bella bit the bullet, "Thank you for the drop home," she said moving to open her door.

"And what about for pretending to be your fiancé?" he asked, stalling her movement.

"Um, about that..." she began, floundering to find a reasonable explanation.

"Let's go inside and finish this conversation," Peter said. "I could use a drink."

Bella would've been a bit miffed, at his presumptuous statement, but given the circumstance, she ignored it.

Getting out of the car, the two of them made their way to the house.

Bella opened the door and was met by a meowing Percy, she bent down to scratch her cat's head.

"Hey baby," she murmured before straightening back up.

She turned to see Peter closing the door behind him, before turning to pin her with his gaze.

"Didn't you mention something about work?" Bella asked.

Peter nodded, a slow bob of his head, his gaze unwavering.

"The Africa prints got a rush order on them now," he said finally.

Bella frowned, they had just got back from Africa today. "How much of a rush?" she asked.

"Five days tops," he replied following her into the livingroom.

"That's cutting it really close," she said pouring him the drink, he requested.

He took the glass from her and took a sip of the amber liquid. "This is good stuff."

"Dottie's favorite," she said with a fond smile.

"Lovely woman," he said with a faint smile on his lips.

"That she is," Bella agreed.

"So," he said with a slow drawl, "What about this fiancé business?"

Bella rubbed her hand over face, "Well, about that..."

Peter cocked his head on a side, listening intently.

Bella blurted out the story of the long going argument between her and Dottie, "I'm so sorry I got you involved. I wasn't thinking."

"I see," Peter said thoughtfully.

"You don't have to go along with it," she said.

"And what will you tell your god-mother?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'll come up with something."

"I have a proposition for you," he said after a few moments.

Bella looked over at him, curiosity written all over her face, "What's that?" she asked.

"I need someone to foil my parents' attempts to hook me up with their friend's daughter," he said.

Bella's brows rose, "And that someone would be me?"

"You don't have to do it, but then I'd have to find someway for you to repay me for your little fib," he said solemnly.

She was caught, and she knew it. After the stunt she pulled at the hospital, he could ask for a kidney and she'd have to say yes.

"What's it about this girl that you don't like?" she asked.

"I liked her fine enough, when she was just warming my bed," he stated matter of factly.

Bella blanched at his words, how could he be so crass about it?

"And I suppose she got serious, and that sent you running for the hills?" she queried.

"I'm not looking for a long-term relationship at the moment," Peter said.

"And what will I be? Call girl isn't going to help your case," she said.

Peter frowned, Bella was right. He hadn't thought about that.

"You'll be my girlfriend," he said.

"Oh?" Bella said. "What's the back story?"

"Did you have one?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Mine doesn't require much of a back story. You're trying to convince them that you're in a happy relationship."

Peter clucked his tongue, he knew she was right, didn't mean he was happy about admitting that.

"Fine," he said. "We were in Africa for just over five months, we fell in love. End of story."

Bella was taken aback by his abruptness, but then she should be used to it by now.

"Fair enough," she said.

"And about this engagement of ours, I'll be more than happy to continue it until Dottie..." he trailed off, not needing to feed wood to the fire of pain that had to be rolling in Bella's body.

"You can say it," Bella half whispered. "And thank you for your offer."

"No worries," Peter murmured. "You need to tell Dottie more stories...so you better come up with some creative ones."

"Do you think I need you to tell me what I should and should not say?" she said with a huff.

"I think I'll just keep what I think you need to myself," he said, sprawling out on the couch.

Bella's eyes slid over his legs, stretched out long and slightly parted. He looked comfortable, where as she was getting jittery in his presence.

"Peter your work here is done," she said sitting up. "If you decide that you don't want to go along with me on my fairytale life, it doesn't have to happen. Your call."

Peter's gaze grew more intent.

"I propose an experiment," he said.

"What kind of experiment?" Bella asked.

"Something that lets me know it'll be worth it, taking you to my parents' shin-dig."

He drew closer. Close enough to feel the heat coming off his big, lean body. Close enough to smell the scent she had identified as only his. That all male smell, that tantalized and threatened to intoxicate her. And then there was his mouth. Such an alluring mouth.

"Kiss me," he murmured, and her eyes flew up to meet his.

"Pardon me?"

"That's the experiment," he said quietly. "If we don't have any kinda chemistry this is all moot." His lips drew closer.

"And we can't have that can we?" he asked, brushing his lips over hers, and Bella grew a ragged breath.

"No dice," he whispered, and then his lips were crushing down on hers.

Warm and coaxing, not demanding, not yet.

The hand that came up behind her nape, pulling her into him, was practised.

This was torture.

His tongue moved over her lips, slow and teasing. Teasing her lips with his tongue, only to withdraw, once she granted him access.

Bella gasped for breath, and clutched at his forearms, hoping to give herself some semblance of balance.

Boy, did that backfire. The touch of his warm skin under her palm, the sensation wreaked havoc on her other senses.

Peter's eyes stayed open, observing, always observing. Watching her with a cool detachment, as she came undone under his skilled hands.

And then, he closed his eyes, slid his mouth over hers and simply, took.

*****P.P*****

He wasn't supposed to devour her, Peter thought with what little coherency he had left. He had only meant to test her, to call her bluff.

Too long without a woman, that had to be it, he reasoned silently, hid hands buried in the silken tresses, his lips never leaving hers.

She didn't object, if he was to go on the husky sounds emitting from her throat.

Those were definitely not sounds of protest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he lifted her up, both hands on her ass, urging her legs around his waist. She kept right on kissing him, until a gasp tore its way out of her; one that he echoed as hardness found its home. He battled inside with himself, he was usually more controlled than this, thinking of the woman's comfort. Harnessing his strength into tenderness.

There was no tenderness here, just pure raw sexuality.

Peter wanted more, and more again and Bella was giving willfully.

Locking her legs around his waist, making sure they were locked in, Bella rode his hardness through two sets of clothes. and slayed him with her abandon.

It was Bella who landed them back to reality with a big 'plop'.

"Enough," she murmured pushing off of him, and when he bared his teeth against her jaw with a groan of sheer frustration, "Peter, stop."

His hold on her instantly gentled, his breathing labored as he tried to reign in his desires. He held still as she buried her face in the curve of his shoulder.

He slid her gently down, letting her feet find the ground and step back a few steps, to put distance between them.

Much needed distance.

"What just happened?" she asked warily.

"You want the whole run down of the birds and the bees, or the scientific version where I tell you that our dopamine and adrenaline levels kicked in? Hard."

"Then it was nothing more than a pure chemical reaction. Nothing more," she said.

"Might be the fact that I've been without female company for a while," he said. "Nothing to worry about, nothing I can't control."

"You sure about this?" she asked folding her arms over her slim waist.

"Yes I'll pick you up on Sunday afternoon, dress however you feel like. I want to shock my parents," he said heading to the door.

"Doesn't your family have any preferences?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. My ex is a psychiatrist. We're going to my family's private grounds. There'll be plenty of good wine, beer whatever your poison; home-cooked food and enough people to converse with to fill any gaps. Is that enough information?" he said.

"Plenty," Bella snapped, slightly annoyed. "I just want this to go right.

Do you have any siblings?"

He nodded, "A brother. Jasper. He and his wife Alice, have been married for eight years, they have two children. Bridgette, is six, and Bradley is three."

"Anything else I should know? The less surprises, the better," she said, "What about your ex, Charlotte? Will she be...protective of you?"

"Not without looking at the situation from every possible angle and dissecting it before she reacts," he told her.

"Wonderful," Bella said dryly. "I'm going to be psyche evaluated."

"Don't worry about it, she'll have a field day with you, and it'll give her something to do," he said with a smirk. "Oh, about what you should wear, my favorite color is green," he finished opening the door and stepping outside before he walked over to her and pick up where they stopped earlier.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the support, and the review about Peter being an ass...nah he's not really. I've fallen in love with Peter, not the one from the movie, because the casting crew got that soooo wrong, in my opinion, so yeah. I have my own Peter pictured...can't explain how but just know he's gorgeous, so you guys can use your own version of Peter in your minds :) **

**Smooches. ~ Riney. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. The characters belong to Stephenie Myer, the story is mine. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sunday morning found Bella digging through her closet, looking for something that was going to knock the socks off Peter Whitlock, one way or the other.

Marcy was sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine, for the better part ignoring her friend.

"You could at least pretend to be helping," Bella said throwing a shirt at her friend's head.

"You never listen to me anyways," Marcy said lifting her gaze to glance at her friend.

"Whatever," Bella groused as she resumed her brutal dismissal of various pieces of clothes.

Twenty minutes later, she had finally found the right outfit to wear.

"I've found it," she said waving the clothes in front of Marcy's glasses.

"You are so going in head over heels," her friend commented.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, but whatever it is, it sounds like bullshit," Bella retorted.

Bella went to the mirror and held the clothes up against her front.

This was the beginning of the end for some poor woman's dreams.

She had no taste for this mission at all.

*****P.P*****

When Peter pulled into Bella's driveway and she looked up at him and smiled, he groaned.

He had ordered an extraordinary woman. By translation, Bella took this to mean the dark-haired goddess, wrapped in a stunning silk all-in-one pants suit. In the most vibrant shade of green he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot. Her feet were encased in a pair of Roman inspired sandals and huge sunglasses, perched on her extremely cute nose.

He ignored his last thought.

Bella turned around and retrieved a wrap and her purse, from her porch swing. She made sure the door was locked before making her way towards his truck.

She peered up at him through the window, flashing him a quick grin, showing white teeth and an ample amount of cleavage. She made no move to get into the car.

Peter grit his teeth, suppressing the expletive and slid from the car. He strode around to her side and yanked the door open for her. "Couldn't you have been a feminist?"

"What fun would that be?" she asked with a grin as she slid into the vehicle, "Where's the power in that?"

He shut the door. Forcefully. He got back in the car.

"You would be wise to notice I'm not wearing a bra," she stated as he started the engine.

_Oh, he noticed._

"Noted."

"So you wanna tell me more about this ex of yours?" Bella said getting comfortable in her seat.

"Charlotte is a smart woman," he said. "Loyal and capable. Lovely. I just want her to realize that calling off our engagement is the best thing I could have ever done for her."

"You were engaged?" Bella squeaked. He hadn't mentioned that before.

"Briefly," he answered brusquely. "Someday, she'll meet someone who can fulfil all of her needs, not just some."

"Idealistic," Bella murmured.

"Practical," Peter countered.

Bella snorted, "If you say so. You know, I find something rather interesting about this whole thing.

You never talk about Charlotte with any passion. Or longing. Did you ever feel any of those things with her?"

Peter stayed stubbornly silent.

"Then maybe she is better off without you," she said gently.

They drove the next fifty kilometers in silence.

"So how did we meet?" Bella asked, breaking the silence.

Two years ago, but we lost touch and then one day we both got put together on the job for Africa, we got close down there and the rest is history," he said.

"Sounds reasonable," she said, lifting her sunglasses to spear him with a sultry gaze. "I hope you can keep up your end of this pretense."

"It's up," he growled.

'What was it about this woman's voice that had him reacting like a bumbling teenager?'

Peter suffered under her knowing gaze, as it travelled down to his lap. He suffered the lift of her brow and the tilt of her lips into a beautiful smile.

"Stop it," he muttered.

"Practice makes perfect," she practically purred. "I believe I'm a method actor."

He reached down and turned on the radio, a man in desperate need of a distraction, "Tell me about your previous jobs," he said.

Then he quickly decided against hearing her voice, seeing the obvious effect it had on his body; it would be probably best if she not say anything at all.

"On second thoughts," he told her, "Don't speak. Take a nap or something, pretend you had a wild and tiring night."

She looked over at him and smirked.

"I did have a tiring night," she winked. "I dreamt all night about you."

*****P.P*****

Bella pretended to doze but under the cover of her sunglasses, she regarded Peter Whitlock slyly. Sure, she had spent five months alone with the man, but she had been in work mode. She wasn't focused on him then, but she was more than focused on him now.

How she had ever ignored his sheer masculinity, was beyond her.

Butterflies spread their wings and took flight in her stomach.

Her eyes drinking in the taper of his broad shoulders, and remembering the sight of his taut backside encased in those jeans he was wearing.

"You ready?" he asked, making her notice that they had stopped driving. Bella looked out her window and gave a pleasantly surprised gasp, as she took in the beauty of the place.

She turned back to him, "Ready," she said, impressed with the level of confidence she heard in her voice, "As soon as you open the door."

He got out of the car and barely managed to contain the annoyance he felt towards this archaic action.

Barely.

"Thank you Peter," she breathed wispily, her hand still in his as she leaned in and brushed her lips over his rugged jaw line. "A gentleman is born."

She smiled up at him, daring him to do anything, then a movement in her peripheral gaze, caught her attention.

"I think your mother is watching us," she murmured.

His head barely came up, acknowledging his mother minutely before he lowered his lips to hers. Just before his lips closed over hers, he whispered, "Good."

"How am I doing in the passionate lover front so far?" he asked when he was finished with her.

Bella touched her slightly swollen lips gingerly, with the tips of her fingers.

"Quite believable," she managed to get out.

"Good thing I'm your fiancé now isn't it?" he murmured.

Bella responded by deliberately running her hand over the front of his jeans, as she breathed past him, a smile etched on her face.

"You must be Isabella," the older woman said with a smile.

A smile that was a little too brittle around the edges to be real, Bella decided.

"We've only just heard about you," the woman went on.

"That's Petey," Bella said with an airy laugh. "Always wanting to keep me hidden away from prying eyes."

_'Petey_' glared at her before turning to his parents, "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan.

Isabella, my parents, Harriet and Darwin Whitlock."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Bella said shaking their hands. "You can call me Bella, no one's called me Isabella since high-school."

"You may call me Harriet," his mother said. "I promise to try not to delve too deeply into your life," she said turning to lead the way into the house. Peter's father gave her a warm smile, before turning to follow his wife.

Bella whirled on her sandal clad feet, and bumped right into Peter's chest.

"Oomph," she said stumbling back a bit.

His strong arms reached out and steadied her, "The door's that way," he said.

"I don't think I can do this," she said.

"Please don't run out on me," he said, lips against her ears. "Just follow my lead, please Bella."

It was then Bella realized, she didn't stand a chance against a pleading Peter Whitlock.

She took a deep breath and turned back towards the door, Peter's mother was watching them.

"I had a moment of panic," she explained joining his parents at the door. "I'm not really good with meeting the parents."

"I see," Harriet said. "I hope you're not allergic to seafood, or anything of the sort," the woman said. "Peter didn't seem to know."

Bella shrugged, "I eat just about anything," she told the woman.

They had reached the backyard of the house, a long line of food laden tables, caught Bella's gaze and made her stomach protest hungrily.

"You sound hungry," Darwin Whitlock said with a warm smile. "Peter get your gal some grub," he said.

"Sure thing dad," Peter returned, grasping her elbow in his grasp, happy for the window to get away from his parents.

"Didn't you eat?" he asked when they were out of earshot.

"What do you think?" she grumbled up at him. "I was nervous as hell about this whole thing."

"Help yourself, it's buffet style," he said looking around them. "I'll go get us something to drink."

He was gone before Bella could protest.

Bella looked around, taking in the layout of the place, searching for a good escape route if she needed one. They were two other older couples, giving her surreptitious glances; a few younger ones were littered around the pool.

She didn't bring her swim suit, oh well.

Then there was a lone woman, around her age, standing slightly off from everyone else, boring holes into Bella.

This had to be Charlotte.

Bella immediately felt inadequate from looking at the woman.

She looked as though she had spanish decent, a beautiful head of black curls, cascaded down her back; her lips blood-red saying that she had a wild side, no matter what her conservative skirt suit said.

Charlotte smiled tentatively at her. She smiled back.

Bella braced herself as Charlotte walked over to her.

"I'm Charlotte," the woman said in a husky voice. "The ex fiancée."

"I'm Bella," said Bella. "Peter's...friend."

"I know," Charlotte answered. "How long have you known him?"

"Just over a year," Bella responded. "Not long."

"No, but long enough for you to have fallen in love with him, isn't that right?" Charlotte asked.

"Charlotte..." Bella began, helpless to reply in the face of the woman's obvious pain. Where the hell had Peter disappeared to? Why did she have to be the one to break this woman's heart all over again?

"It's okay," Charlotte said with a sigh, "He's very easy to love."

"Not at the moment," Bella murmured. "I kinda want to wring his neck. You?"

Charlotte looked startled. Then a slow smile spread over her face, "Now that you mention it..."

"Exactly," Bella said.

The man in question, located across the way, looked up from his discussion with the graying patriarch. He paled a little when he noticed who was keeping Bella's company. He made a quick excuse and headed towards them.

About damn time, thought Bella.

"He's mindful about you," Charlotte said. "He's nervous."

"How can you tell?" Bella asked.

"Look at his carriage," Charlotte replied, her eyes never leaving Peter's form. "He keeps watching you. It's like he can't read you, or tell what you want," Peter's ex glanced at Bella. "Interesting."

"I'm pretty sure that one's on me," Bella said with a shake of her head. "Can't blame him for not knowing me, when I hardly know myself."

"Blame who?" Peter asked, reaching them.

"You," Bella said hiding a smile behind a cough, as his eyes narrowed at her. "It's okay though, I've decided not to. Yet."

"How kind of you," he murmured.

Charlotte was watching them closely. Charlotte who knew how to read and decipher every move Peter made.

Returning him a level gaze, she smiled up at him, "Charlotte and I were just getting acquainted."

Peter turned his level gaze to Charlotte, who blushed and looked away.

"I'm going to see if Harriet needs any help," Charlotte said after a moment of awkward silence. "Nice meeting you Bella. Peter." And then Charlotte was gone.

"Such impeccable manners," Bella said.

"What did she want?"

"Obviously being with her didn't help you with yours," Bella made a disapproving sound. "Any way, I guess she just wanted to meet me. Get it over and done with."

"Don't underestimate her, Bella," he said. "Despite those manners, Charlotte has a bunch of sharp claws."

"You're preaching to the choir," Bella replied.

"Good, come meet my father," Peter said.

"Is he part of the Charlotte fan club too?" she asked.

"He is fond of her, yes," Peter answered honestly.

_Oh joy._

"He'll love you," he said. "Trust me."

Famous last words, if ever she heard any.

* * *

**A/N: Keep on reviewing, tell me what you think. ~ Riney**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just the story I'm borrowing them to star in. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The rest of the afternoon passed by with an idyllic peace. Peter had been right, she and his father had hit it off almost immediately. His mother, however, hadn't warmed up to her one bit. She was politely impolite, refusing to be caught in any conversation with Bella.

Bella tried not to be put off by the woman's behavior, and instead focused on regaling their company with the tales of the many photo shoots she had been on.

"Is it true that that's how you and Peter fell for each other? On one of these glorious trips?" his mother asked, making it sound as if they had been on trips to perdition instead of exciting locations.

"Yes, that's true," Peter answered.

"I believe darling, that I was speaking to Isabella," the older woman said, chastising her son.

Peter ducked his head, and sat back, throwing a glance full of apology to Bella, who in turn shrugged and turned to face his mother.

"Peter and I met almost two years ago, we work for the same agency," she said, "We're both amazing at what we do, and he needed an assistant on this particular expedition. I offered naturally, having always admired his work."

"Hmm," his mother said.

Peter hid his grin at her description, and she had the nerve to chastise him about being modest.

"Under the beautiful skies of Africa, we fell in love," Bella said with an almost dramatic sigh. Peter coughed and drew her amused gaze to his face, she blew him a kiss and winked before sitting back and sipping on her drink.

When the meal was over, Peter saw much to his chagrin, that Charlotte rushed up to clear away their plates. Bella went to do the same but Harriet brushed her away.

"Sit, and tell us some more of your enchanting...tales," the matriarch said.

She referred to Bella's stories as tales. Implying that they were fictional.

As though nothing Bella said could be trusted.

Bella didn't even flinch at his mother's barbs, her smile permanently etched on her face.

Peter decided that maybe it was time to leave.

He excused himself and Bella and eased them away from the main table, on to the deck.

"I'm sorry about my mother," he murmured, placing her in front of him, looking by all means to everyone else, that they were sharing an intimate moment.

"She's just being a mother," Bella shrugged.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Relief crossed her face briefly, but was gone and he wouldn't have noticed had he not been watching her face.

"Yes."

"C'mere," he said and drew her towards him, touching his lips to the top of her head as she snuggled into his embrace. "You should have said something."

"No worries," she replied.

He brushed his lips over hers lightly before pulling away and making their farewells. Charlotte received their farewells stoically only her eyes giving away her true feelings. She was damning Peter to the deepest, most darkest pits of hell.

"What land of excitement are you off to next?" his father questioned at the door.

"Who knows, India, or perhaps China," Peter said.

"China's lovely," Bella piped in. "My godmother and I visited a while back."

"What were you two doing there?" Harriet asked.

"Sight seeing," Bella replied. "Thank you for inviting me to lunch." She never mentioned enjoying it.

Harriet didn't say, "Come again."

Peter shook his head, completely baffled by the women around him.

*****P.P*****

Peter wasn't used to a pensive Bella Swan. The woman in question, had gotten quieter and more reflective with each passing kilometer. It was as if lunch with his parents had completely sucked her dry.

"I'm really sorry about my mother," he said again.

"Mother's are protective of their young," she replied simply. "Besides it's not as though I'm seeing her again."

Peter regarded her briefly, before setting his eyes back on the road.

The woman was an enigma.

A beautiful enigma.

How had he not noticed that in Africa?

The car fell silent again, with only a few murmured comments in between. When they reached her house, he parked the car and got out to open her door, causing her to smile.

"He can be taught," she said smiling up at him.

He closed the door behind her, "I shouldn't have dragged you into today," he said.

"Psshh," Bella said. "We had a deal, and I entered into it willingly. My mood will pass."

He hoped so.

"Would you like some coffee? We could go over some of the shots we got, we've only got four days left," she said as they made their way towards her front door.

"Sounds good to me," Peter replied, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Thinking of a hair cut?" she asked noticing his actions.

He shrugged, "I doubt it," he said, "The girls go crazy over my look."

Bella chuckled, "Of course they do."

She let them in and ushered him into the living room, "I'm gonna go change and get my things."

He nodded, once again, looking quite at home on her couch.

Running upstairs quickly, Bella made short work of her clothes and threw on a short terry-cloth dress. When she got back downstairs, her traitorous cat was lying in Peter's arms, purring up a storm.

"I see you've met Percival," she said with a nod to the cat, who chose to ignore her at the moment.

"Percival?" Peter asked with an amused look.

"It's a very strong name," Bella said turning her nose up.

"If you say so," he said with a small laugh. "You look nice."

"That's lame even for you," Bella replied, rolling her eyes and setting her files and laptop down on the coffee table. "Join me in the kitchen, while I make the coffee?"

He nodded, giving the arrogant cat on final pat before placing him on the couch and standing to follow Bella into the kitchen.

"So how do you think today went, considering?" he said, sitting at the island.

She looked over at him, "I guess it went alright. It was nice seeing you with your family," she said, "You don't come across as such the asshole when you're with them."

"An asshole?" he said chuckling. His eyes tracked her every movement as she set about making the coffee, pretty soon the room was filled with the lovely scent of the aromatic beans.

Moments later, a steaming cup was set in front of him, "Milk?" she asked going into the fridge.

"Thanks," he said pouring some milk into his cup and stirring it, letting it cool before he dare to put it to his lips.

"So China next?" she asked sipping her hot beverage.

"Maybe," he said watching her intently.

"Would you stop that?" she asked squirming a bit.

"What?" he asked.

"Staring at me," she said making a face.

"It's very hard not to stare at you," he stated simply.

"How kind of you," she replied, a blush spreading over her skin.

"And that is simply beautiful," he murmured.

"I don't engage in flings," she stated.

His brows rose, "Did I suggest we have one?"

Shit.

He hadn't.

Bella swallowed audibly, and lowered her gaze, not knowing what else to say.

"Why don't you? And why would you not consider having one with me?" he asked.

"I just don't," she said. "What is your fling criteria?"

"Well I need to be attracted to her," he said matter of factly.

Bella nodded, "And?"

"And what? That's it," he replied.

Bella swallowed hard, damn, if he wasn't a straight to the point kind of guy.

And to be honest, she didn't know if she was mentally equipped to take him on.

But she'd be damned if she didn't try.

* * *

**A/N: Mickeyluver33...for the last time...stay outta my head! *pretends to glare, breaks down laughing instead* You know I love the way your mind works and so I'll try not to disappointment you, I'm currently typing out Chapter 8, (and I can't remember how many chapters I wrote cuz I didn't number them...I'm brilliant, I know) so hopefully I'll have another update out today :) **

**Thanks to all the rest of you sweethearts that reviewed, followed/ or favorited this story...*MWAHHHH* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I do own the story. Stephenie Myer owns them all, I'm just paying homage to her by doing this.**

**And just for redrose1319, who is so adorably impatient...here's chapter 5. No more until later tonight though, if my fingers cooperate. I'm in vacation mode, so yip, laziness has set in. Do enjoy lovelies. ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Peter Whitlock didn't strike her as the type of man who was particularly cavalier. He was, however, a man. Which led her to believe that was the basis, behind his lack of thought when faced with bedding a woman and walking away.

"Are you attracted to me, Peter?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered boldly.

"Do you respect me?"

His kissable lips curved upwards into a smile, "Is that one of your fling criteria?" he asked.

She frowned at him, making him chuckle, "I have a great deal of respect for you professionally, and after today, how you handled yourself at my parents', I have to say you've earned more.

Do I meet your criteria? Do I qualify for a fling? Because from where I'm standing, it pretty much looks that way to me."

"Modesty isn't your strong point, is it?" she murmured.

His brown eyes twinkled mischievously, "No," he said. "Although I never heard you specify the need for it.

Besides I'm sure you'll find me much more satisfying that any fake boyfriend you may conjure up."

"You really want this, don't you?" Bella whispered.

"Yes," she figured there was not an indecisive bone in the man's body. "What do we have to lose?"

"We could ruin our professional relationship," she said, trying to stall what was becoming painfully inevitable.

"That's the thing," he said calmly, "We are professional, it shouldn't have to interfere with our work."

"So sure of yourself," she said.

"So that being clear, do you? Want the same as I do?" he asked.

She looked up at him, his eyes rich and engaging. "Yes."

He smiled triumphantly, "Now?"

_**Yes!**_

"I would've thought you would've prefered something more spontaneous," she told him.

He got up and stalked around to her side of the island, bracing his hands on either side of her, effectively boxing her in.

"I usually do," he murmured, inhaling her scent.

His nose brushed against her neck, his breath warming her skin there.

Bella arched her head, allowing him better access, and he took it, willingly. The tip of his tongue, snaking out and tracing her skin lightly.

Bella gasped her approval, her hands moving of their own accord and finding the broad expanse of his chest, "So we're doing this now?"

He didn't answer, his hands dipping to encircle her waist. Those same warm palms, and long strong fingers, moved down her sides until they came to rest on her thighs. When his hands moved back to her waist, he had taken the dress with him.

"Would you like a drink, with your coffee?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded, lifting her effortlessly up on the countertop.

"Cognac? Brandy?" she whispered, as he stepped between her legs, parting them to accommodate him.

"No?" she said, "How about Scotch?"

"Yes," he whispered his fingers tracing the tender flesh of her thighs, as her dressed pooled helplessly around her hips.

"You want it now?" she asked with an audible gasp, as his wayward fingers brushed over the silk of her panties.

"I'm a little busy right now," he murmured. "So are you."

His fingers continued to trace circles over her lingerie, already sending her nerves spiralling.

"Dottie would tan my hide if I weren't the perfect hostess," she said grabbing his wrist in her grasp. She didn't know if she wanted to grind his hand against her heat, or if she wanted to drag it away. She ended up doing both, and after she had finished she slipped off the counter ducking under his arms.

She searched in one of the cupboards and dug out a bottle of unopened Scotch, she linked her fingers in his and led him back to the couch.

She pulled them down into the plush leather and opened the bottle, taking a swig straight from the source before handing it over to him, causing him to smile.

He took his drink, and then offered the bottle back to her, she shook her head and he cleared some room on the table before putting the bottle down.

Peter reached for her again, drawing her down on to him. She straddled his thighs, finding the hard ridge of his arousal, and sinking down hard on it.

There was plenty to get excited about there, she thought with a gasp.

His fingers curled into her backside, pulling her closer, positioning her closer for the better effect.

Arousal swirled heavily around the pair, as she lowered her lips to his. The taste of the whisky tingeing their lips, as their tongues dueled passionately, her hands buried within his hair as she gave herself over to his expertise.

She needed to feel his skin against hers, now.

Bella made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, moments later she was faced with perfection. His beautiful chest calling out for her touch, and she gave in, sliding her hands over the ridge of muscle down to his belt buckle.

Making quick work of that and the zipper, what had been previously hidden from her view, jutted free.

Swallowing hard, Bella drank in the sight of him, rising up on her knees.

Feeling hesitant for the first time, since their dance of seduction began.

Peter sensing her hesitation, reached down between her legs and pinched lightly, the nub that had swollen from grinding against him. He pushed the straps of her dress down, revealing her creamy breasts, and his mouth latched on to one of them, making Bella's head loll back in pleasure.

His expert fingers moved aside the flimsy scrap of material covering her nether region, seeking her wetness and he found it.

She shuddered as his mouth sucked harder on her breast, his teeth scraping the nipple lightly, sending a frisson of want to her loins.

The panty, which up until now, had been their main blockage, was tugged aside by his insistent fingers. Then she was sinking down on to him, fast at first but then slowing when she realized just how large he was. She would have to take her time if she wanted to take all of him, and boy did she ever.

"Easy cher," he rumbled against her throat. "Easy," he said again before his lips caught hers in one of those all-consuming kisses.

He didn't rush her, just let her take her time. His hands found purchase in the cushions around them, as he struggled to let her take control.

Her body was fighting to take every pulsing inch of him, and with a frustrated groan, she started to doubt her ability to take all of him inside her. It had been so long for her.

"Help me," she said pleadingly.

The hand he had splayed on her abdomen, moved lower and his fingers started making small circles over her sensitive flesh, his thumb drawing over her clit.

"Just focus," he murmured huskily intensifying the lazy circles, and she focused. Heaven help her, she did. Slowly, and with great patience on his part, she took all of him in.

"Oh fuck," she breathed, "You should come with a warning."

He grinned cheekily, "And you should just come," he whispered, and set about making that happen.

Bella decided that Peter was a sexual sorcerer. He knew how to drive her to the brink and then pull back before sending her over the edge. His mouth covered her breast, knowing when to lave and when to bite, and when she came for him and she flooded him he tumbled her to the floor on her back, and kept her there. His thrusts were coming harder now, because he knew that's what she wanted. Every stroke sending a lightning bolt of pleasure through her body, and she peaked around him for the second time in as many minutes. Peter knew that he was a tight fit for a small woman, and he tried to hold back, be gentle; but when Bella clenched around him, when she dug her nails into his back and cried out his name, he lost abandoned all thoughts of restraint and followed her willingly into passion's abyss.

*****P.P*****

They stayed joined together in the aftermath, Peter rolling to his side and carrying Bella with him, still buried balls deep inside her, still trembling.

He let out a groan as she moved, throwing her leg over his hip to keep the connection in place.

Bella slid up a bit, and kissed him lingeringly.

"Thank you," she said nuzzling his jaw with her nose.

"You're welcome," he murmured, loving the feeling of her body flush against his.

"Damn," she said. "That was good."

Bella Swan was indeed a master of the understatement, Peter decided after hearing her statement. She also possessed this sensuality that threatened to consume everything in its path. He only hoped that in offering him a taste of it, she hadn't taken possession of him, in the process.

He didn't feel any different.

He didn't feel as though he had met his soul mate.

More like he had walked to the edge of a hundred metre cliff, lost his footing and fell twenty metres down, and was currently holding on to his current position by the tips of his bloody fingers.

He didn't think he was in love with Bella.

More like he'd been hit by a truck.

There was nothing to worry about though, he'd be up and gone soon enough according to the stipulations of their agreement.

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, it occured to him that he might want to run.

And then Bella reached up and wound her arms around his neck, drawing his head down for another one of her tantalizing kisses, so full of promise and desire. He fell another twenty metres.

"Peter," she said huskily, and he was aware that her voice and the sound of his name on her lips, would haunt him from here to eternity. "Want to do that again?"

*****P.P*****

Bella woke the next morning, slightly disoriented. There was a warm body in her bed, other than hers.

It had been a while since she had woken up with a man in her bed, and said man was still sleeping, thank God. She couldn't stop the blush that covered her body, when she thought of all the illicit things they had done the night before.

One of his arms, was strewn across his face, the other low on his stomach. Her gaze automatically drawn to his impressive member, even in its flaccid state.

"G'morning," his sleep filled voice said from somewhere at the top of the bed. Bella dragged her gaze up to meet his eyes. "You're thinking," he said after studying her for a while.

She shook her head, "No, actually I was just admiring."

He studied her a bit more, "Good," he said. "C'mere."

"Do you know that your accent is more pronounced when you're horny?" she asked snuggling in his arms.

"Is it now darlin'?" he drawled purposely, sending a shiver along her spine.

"Uh hmm," she said softly, leaving a trail of kisses alongside his jaw.

"You like it?" he asked, his fingers lightly traveling over her skin.

"Very much," she whispered, her lips brushing his.

His hands came down to her neck, drawing her into a kiss that surprised her with its tenderness.

"You okay?" he asked.

"A usual question you ask all of your conquests?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," he replied. His indecently long lashes lowering to cover his gorgeous eyes, as he brushed her lips again. "Would it hurt for you to answer it?"

She flushed and looked away, "I'm okay," she whispered.

Peter's lashes came up and he regarded her warily, "I wasn't easy on you last night."

Bella turned and did a stretch that rivaled her cat's, "Did you hear any complaints?"

He smirked, "No, come to think of it, it was more along the lines of, 'Please Peter', 'More', the list goes on."

"Smart ass," she said smacking him on his shoulder. She got out of the bed and sauntered into the bathroom, rewarding Peter with an unobstructed view of her ass, as she walked away.

She had been under the spray of the shower for only a few minutes, when she heard him enter.

"What took you so long?" she queried giving him a glance over her shoulder.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he asked, grabbing her and turning her in his arms.

Bella looked up at him, shocked to see the concern and trepidation in his expression. "Let me try my best to convey to you, how last night was the most erotic and pleasurable thing I've ever experienced. There is absolutely no need for an apology from your end."

"Consider it clarified," he said eyes still searching, "Now turn around and face the tiles."

"Please."

But he didn't say please. Instead, he ran his hands down her body, down to where she was tender. He parted her legs, caressed her with knowing fingers. "You okay?"

Bella wondered if her groan qualified as a yes.

His hands moved around to cup her buttocks in his palms, kneading the flesh there almost lovingly. Then he slid his hands up her back in a caressing motion. Arms next, his fingers searching over them for any bruises she might've gotten. When he was satisfied that she was physically okay, he returned to his starting point.

He kneed her legs further apart, putting her hands flat on the tiles in front of her, clearly letting her know to brace herself. She tiptoed as she braced herself against the wall, waiting for his entry. Expecting it.

"Stay put darlin'," he whispered.

"Stay put darlin', please," she hissed at him. "I thought you Southern gentlemen were supposed to have impeccable manners? Don't you have any?"

He chuckled from somewhere behind her, "Sometimes I do," he countered, and there was a trace of humour in that smooth rich voice. "I'm very impressed with yours though. But just incase you think to interrupt me anytime soon, you can thank me later."

And then he was kneeling, thrusting his broad, water slicked shoulders between her legs and twisting his torso, one hand in the small of her back. He shoved lightly, tilting her pelvis forward as he set his mouth to her hot centre and feasted.

Bella, with some unknown strength, managed to keep her hands on the tiles.

She managed to keep all pleas and oaths to a minimum.

Peter's mouth worked over her, driving her to heights she had never seen before.

Later, much later, she remembered to thank him.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* Dear Lord, I want a Peter in my shower...I've already picked out the tiles my hands are gonna become one with. **

**Ya'll know the drill, let me know what you think lovelies. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I merely have a huge imagination.**

**eNicoleWhitlock: MWAH!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Breakfast was not a leisurely affair.

Bella rushed to get ready, she had to get to the photo lab to develop the pictures she had taken, and she wanted to check on Dottie before going in.

Peter watched almost in awe as she scurried around the kitchen, munching on a banana and brewing coffee with the next hand.

"You look so...demure," he said nodding towards her outfit.

She was wearing a very smart looking skirt suit, it looked nice on her, but he had gotten used to seeing her in jeans and t-shirts.

He preferred her like that, he decided.

She rose a brow at his statement, but said nothing, opting to continue her mad dash around the room.

"You do know I'm the boss, right?" he asked as he lounged on the bar stool.

"And?" she says glancing at him.

"You don't have to rush," he said simply. "Go and check on Dottie."

She stopped her movements, and cocked her head to the side, regarding him thoughtfully, "Thank you," she said.

"Just give me your copies of the prints and I'll get started on them," he told her.

"Okay," she said coming to stand in front of him, her body moving on its own accord to wedge itself between his knees.

Peter merely stared at her, waiting to see what her next move would be.

"You're somewhat of an enigma, Peter Whitlock," she murmured, her hand coming up to touch the collar of his shirt.

"I'm an open book darlin'," he said, catching her wrist in his hands. "You on the other hand, I can't seem to get a reading on you."

"I'm challenged," she said briskly and yanked her hand from his, turning away.

"We'll discuss that later," he said.

"Nothing to discuss," she said.

"I'll be the judge of that," he told her.

She shrugged, knowing deep inside her, that it was pointless to argue with the impossible man.

She needed to get her car back, the poor thing had conked out on her before she left for Africa.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, noticing her frown.

"I need transportation," she said. "My car is in the shop."

"I'll drop you to the hospital, and there'll be a car waiting when you come out," he said, decisively.

Usually, Bella would protest, but she decided that this was not the time for pride to get in the way.

"Thanks," she said. "Seems I'm saying that a lot to you."

"I'm racking up your I.O.U's," he replied with a smirk.

"Will you call me? Outside of work, I mean?" she asked suddenly, nervously. "Or are we done here?"

Peter got to his feet. Bella adjusted her gaze upwards. He suddenly seemed a lot bigger than he had last night, and exceptionally more lethal. Maybe it was that he hadn't shaved, not that he did that much, Bella found herself musing. Standing before her, was a man who knew how to give to a woman, by means of support. And by pleasure.

A shudder coursed through her, feeling more like a warning.

Just how was this, whatever was brewing between them, supposed to stay carefree and temporary, when every move he made, and every word he said, brought him closer?

"We're not done yet, Isabella," he said, eyeing her grimly.

She was pleased to realize that she wasn't the only one who was not embracing with a whole of enthusiasm.

"You can look forward to my call."

Somehow it didn't sound comforting, it actually sounded more like a warning.

Maybe that's how he wanted it to sound.

*****P.P*****

The room was filled with all types of flowers, and it smelt heavenly.

Bella stepped into the room and smiled when she saw Dottie playing with the petals of a rose.

"Izzy!" her godmother said with a smile. "How lovely to see you this morning."

"You're looking well today," Bella said moving to kiss her the weathered cheeks. "Where did all these flowers come from?"

"From your darling Peter," Dottie said a twinkle in her eyes.

He's not my darling, in fact he's not my anything, Bella thought looking around the room.

He really did this? That was kind of sweet.

"He _is_ quite the catch," Dottie continued when Bella remained silent. "And obviously he loves to spoil women."

Bella shook her head, "Um, yeah he does."

"So when's the wedding?" Dottie asked putting the rose back in the vase with the others.

Bella nearly choked, "Um...we're not that far ahead yet."

"What are you waiting for?" her godmother asked, "You can't let a man like that wander around unattended for long."

Bella smiled at her godmother's words, if only she could tell the woman the truth.

"We only started this relationship a few months ago Dottie, and we just got engaged," Bella said taking up a brush and started brushing the older woman's hair.

"Your point?" Dottie asked.

"We just want to enjoy the engagement before we start the wedding madness," Bella said.

The lies were coming easier than she thought they would.

"You young people over think everything," Dottie scoffed. "When you meet that one man, that sets ablaze your body with such passion, who loves you far and beyond himself, you know.

There's nothing to wait for, nothing more to learn than what you already know."

Bella's objections were stunted by the conviction in the other woman's voice.

After a few moments, she put down the brush and kissed the top of her godmother's head, "I've got to get to work," she said. "Peter hates to be kept waiting."

"Why you would want him to wait for anything, is beyond me," Dottie said with a wink, making Bella laugh out loud.

"You are such a trip lady," Bella said with a smile. "I'll see you later ok?"

When she exited the hospital, a man handed her a set of car keys, smiled and walked away.

She had forgotten that Peter had said there would be a car waiting for her.

Bella headed into work with a smile on her face, the smile died when she reached Peter's office.

He looked positively scary, his brows snapped tightly together, the scowl on his face, monstrous.

"Come in and close the door," he said.

Bella did as he requested, and made her way to his desk on shaky feet.

Was something wrong with the shots?

Did she do something to jeopardize the job?

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sank, gratefully into the chair.

"It decides Char thought it would be fun to announce my engagement in the papers," he growled.

Bella frowned, confused. "You never said we were engaged."

"Precisely," he snapped slapping his hand on the desk, making her jump. "I told you she couldn't be trusted."

Bella took a deep breath, she needed to get him to calm down before she said her thoughts.

"It's ok Peter," she said calmly, "It's not really that bad."

"How so?" he asked looking up at her.

"We're already engaged," she said, and rushed on as his brows rose, "On my end anyways, so we can just close the deal on both ends.

Dottie reads the paper so when she sees the write-up in the paper, she'll be appeased. We can just pretend to break up, if...she takes a turn for the worse."

"And what if she doesn't? What if she makes a full recovery?" he asked, "Have you thought about that?"

She hadn't. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

I really need to do something about my thought filter, Bella thought.

"From your silence, I'm to deduce that you haven't," he said. "Well fine, we do it your way. Call Char's bluff."

"You think that'll work?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged, "It's your idea, don't you have faith in it?"

He had her cornered.

"It'll work," she said sounding more sure than she felt.

He clapped his hands together, "It's settled then. Now let's get to work, shall we?"

And just like that, he had turned on 'business mode', Bella liked seeing him like this. On few occasions when they were abroad, she had watched him at work. It was truly a beautiful sight.

They spent the better part of two hours, pouring over the shots, looking at the negatives, deciding what they would and would not use.

"These are pretty exceptional," he said, sliding a set of negatives over to her.

Bella looked at them and flushed, pleased that they were negatives of some of her shots, "Thank you," she murmured.

"You're very talented, Bella," he said voice getting low.

Before she could say a word, a knock on the door interrupted their solitude.

"Come in," Peter said gruffly.

A little man, with an ever growing bald spot, stuck his head in. A grin spreading on his face when he realized that the two of them were there, "Boy am I glad to see the two of you together."

"Hello Bill," Peter said dryly.

"Boss, I'm here to tell you that there's a lot of buzz going around about the two of you hitchin up," the man said thrusting his thumbs under a pair of suspenders. "Congrats."

"Thank you," Peter said, sparing Bella with a glance.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"What are you two love-birds doing here anyways?" Bill asked. "You two should be out painting the town red."

"We have a job to finish," Peter said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"We'll take some time after we finish this job for sure," Bella said loudly. She nearly caved when Peter's hard gaze landed on her, but she stuck to her guns.

"Isn't that right Petey?" she cooed, "You promised me a vacation."

Peter's white teeth flashed against the tan of his skin, "Of course darlin."

Bill beamed at this, "Well congratulations again, and remember to have fun on this outing. Any photography should be of the personal nature."

He left, once again throwing the room into silence.

"Vacation, eh?" he said.

"You could use one," she said with a shrug.

"Hmm," he replied, "Let's get this finished shall we? I'm suddenly looking forward to our vacation."

Well done Bella, once again your foot is firmly lodged in your mouth, she thought.

*****PP*****

They finished the project in two days, and then Peter disappeared.

He didn't call as he said he would, not that she was worried or anything.

He continued to visit Dottie and gift her with fresh flowers every morning, he just made sure that these visits were either before Bella's or after.

Bella decided she would finish the week, before taking her mini-vacation.

Peter waited until Friday evening to call her. Never mind that he wanted to call earlier...He hadn't.

He had applied self-control. Restraint. The restraints of a man embarking on a no-strings affair.

The presence of one Bella Swan in his life, had proved pleasant. A smart, independent woman who wanted to spend a little time with him. Riveting to look at, and with a voice that could coax the devil to repent - what more could a man want?

A little less perfection on her part, wouldn't have been a bad thing, he decided bleakly. She could have at least given the women who would come after her, a fighting chance to measure up.

A little less abandon in the bedroom wouldn't have hurt either, for the exact reason.

He was a bit infatuated with Bella.

Who hadn't called.

Or texted.

Or emailed.

Not that he was obsessing, because what good would that have done?

He placed the call.

Nervous for the first time since his school days, about calling a female. Knowing what he wanted from this woman. Right now, that was her on his turf. He wanted that with an intensity that he usually reserved for his work.

"I'm moored at the marina," he said without preamble when she answered. "I can offer fresh food, cold beer and plenty of extra room on my boat if you care to stay over."

"Hello Peter," she said, amusement coloring her voice. "I'd almost given up all hopes of hearing you."

"I said I'd call."

"So you did," she murmured. "Couldn't you have made it earlier?"

"You have my contact information," he said, "You could've called."

"Not after you initiated contact," she replied with a light laugh.

"Whose rules are you following?" he asked.

He could hear the smile in her voice, "Mine."

"Wouldn't happen to have a spare copy, would you?"

She laughed, "Sorry. It's all in my head."

She heard him groan on the other end of the line, "I was afraid you would say that.

If it's any consolation, I had to fight myself from calling you earlier."

"How admirable," she said.

"I'm done waiting. I want to see you again."

"Thank you for visiting Dottie," she said ignoring his previous statement.

"She's an engaging woman," he said, "Don't ignore me Bella."

"I don't know what to say," she said, her voice cool to his ears.

Peter sighed, he would have to coax her into this gently, so he switched topics.

"My mother asked what were my intentions with you," he said.

"What did you tell her?" she asked with a wariness in her voice. A reserve he didn't want to hear in that whisky smooth voice of hers.

"I told her the truth," he said simply. "I told her that I had never met a more enthralling woman."

There it was, his pure and unvarnished version of the truth. She could make of it what she would.

"I wasn't lying Izzy," he said using Dottie's name for her, "I want to see you again. Have dinner with me. Spend the night or go home afterwards. I don't care, just come see me...please."

How could she say no to that?

"Okay." There was nothing cool about her voice now. It had gone husky, reawakening his memories of their time together, and held the promise of something more.

"You'll come?" he asked, irritated by the eagerness in his tone.

"Yes," she whispered. "And Peter?"

"Izzy?"

"I'll spend the night."

* * *

**A/N: And yes in keeping up with my cliff hanger giving ways...I left it there :D *ducks from any thrown projectiles* **

**I love all of you so much *sniff* My second family *big squeeze***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Myer, I own none of these characters.**

**For my impatient Sassy Mami, who stalked me on twitter for this chapter... love ya :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Bella drove down to the marina, a million thoughts running through her head.

She was excited to see him again.

The entire week had been spent fantasizing about the man she was on her way to.

There had been an accident, causing a slight delay. She called Peter telling him that she would be late, hopefully not interfering with his dinner plans.  
He assured her that wasn't the case.

"Be careful," he said, "Take your time."

"You'd better be worth it," she told him.

"Not my decision," he told her, and hung up.

A slow crooked grin of welcome from Peter, as he took her overnight bag and held out his hand to guide her on to his magnificent yacht, made Bella glad she had said yes to his plans. The way he filled out his grey canvas shorts and the white t-shirt that hugged his body closely, went further.

"Was the trip down here ok?" he asked.

"There was an accident, nothing major," she said, "Fender bender really."

She was rambling. She was nervous.

"I'm glad," he said.

She hadn't noticed they had reached their destination until he pushed her gently down into one of the seats.

"I should've guessed you were a sailor," she said taking in her surroundings.

He cocked a brow at her, "What makes you say that?"

"Your family home is by the water, and most of your best work comes from when you're on the water or under it," she said finally letting her gaze rest on him.

"Hmm," he said. "Are you ready to eat?"

"I've built up quite an appetite," she said with a saucy wink.

The double entendre was not lost on Peter, as he smiled down at her.

"Come," he said pulling her up. "There's plenty of time for anything else later."

He carried her through the belly of the boat, "I usually eat here," he said sliding open the glass door. The living area, a compact galley with plenty of space to accommodate a bench and chairs, a lounge area on the other side with more chairs, and a small reading table at the fore.

"Sleeping quarters are through that door," he went on, "The guest room is to your left, mine is to your right," he placed her bag at her feet, a wry smile on his face.

"I have no idea what etiquette demands. Feel free to choose," he said.

"Where do you women friends sleep?" she asked.

"Not here," he said gruffly and continued with the tour.

Bella stepped over her bag, she could get it later, and followed him. She wouldn't admit that she was secretly pleased that she was the only woman who had been invited to stay on his boat.

"The bridge is above us, and there's a little cove just off the coast, we can anchor there for the night," he continued.

"Let's get going," she said when he had finished, "And I'll bring something up for you."

Peter nodded, brushing a kiss over her lips, he headed up top and soon after Bella heard the purr of the engine starting. She made herself comfortable in the little galley, opening the fridge and searching for something to make. There was an obscene amount of food there; Was he planning on staying out all weekend? she wondered.

She decided to go with something light for now, and taking out all the ingredients for sandwiches, she set to work.

Finding a tray, she loaded the plate of sandwiches the bottle of wine she had found chilling, and two wine glasses, on to it. She made her way up to the bridge and sucked in a breath as she drank in the sight before her.

Peter had strewn his shirt over the captain's chair, and the last vestiges of sunlight, played on his smooth skin. Giving him an almost ethereal appearance.

Bella reached Peter's side and smiled at the devilishly handsome man who greeted her with a swift and potent grin of his own.

Terrible fiancé material, Bella decided, but for an outing of this nature...he was impossibly perfect.

She handed him a sandwich, before biting into her own, "Tell me about your work."

He looked over at her, "You're already familiar with it."

"Yes, I've seen your work, but I want to know what inspires it," she replied leaning on to the rail.

"I'm inquisitive by nature," he said with an indulgent smile for her, "And I like to document my findings. So photography offered that.

The freedom of doing what I choose, the amazing beauty I experience."

"And the things you turn from hideous, to breath-taking," she said softly.

"I try," he said, "And what of you? You didn't always want to be in this profession, did you?"

Bella shook her head sadly, he was right, photography had not been her first choice.

"It doesn't matter now, I chose this job because it gave me a sense of freedom," she told him.

Peter said nothing, finishing his sandwich and partaking of the wine she had poured for them. Bella retreated into her self, leaving them with only the sound of the crashing waves to fill the silence.

Eventually Bella got tired of the silence, "I like your home," she said.

"What makes you say this is my home?" he asked.

"The way you seem so at peace and relaxed here," she replied.

"You're welcome to visit anytime," he smiled at her. "We're almost at the cove."

And then they were at the cove, and Peter was cutting the engine. He took the half empty tray and her hand and led them down below deck. He refreshed their drinks and added some more filling to their sandwiches.

He looked comfortable in the kitchen. At home.

Bella hadn't pictured this side of him.

"You're smiling," he said drawing her from her thoughts.

"I know," she said setting her wine glass on the counter and walking into his arms, burrowing beneath his open shirt in search of the warm skin below. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and traced his collar bone, tasting salt. His hands came up to cup the back of her head, tilting her face upwards he kissed her.

The kiss was warm, and welcoming.

"Miss me?" he whispered, between kisses.

"That's not part of the plan," she countered, kissing him again.

She didn't want to divulge that his kisses felt like coming home, that her thoughts had been centered around him all week long, how she envied him of his overprotective mother.

"I feel as though I'm using you," she whispered.

"That's okay," he murmured kissing her again, making her moan in approval.

"I should take some responsibility for my actions," she protested.

"We're having a fling, Izzy," he started.

"I like when you call me that," she interrupted. "I'm sorry, go on."

"This behavior is totally appropriate, I only wish you'd show some more enthusiasm," he murmured.

"You called. I came," she said directly. "Take my clothes off, make love to me and I'm sure to come some more."

Peter felt himself harden even more at her words.

This woman was perfect for him.

"How much more enthusiasm do you want?"

He eased her away and reached into the fridge for a beer, "Perhaps enthusiasm was not the right word."

She eyed him warily as he put distance between them, a frown growing on her face. She didn't want him so far away from her.

"My mother called today, asked what I was doing over the weekend," he said giving her a level gaze, "I told her I was spending it with you."

The surety in his voice made the heat pool in Bella's center.

"She wants to have you over for lunch again, this time it'll just be family."

"No angry ex's?" she asked with a teasing smile.

He gave her a smirk, "No."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked.

"She thought that, maybe she hadn't given you a fair chance."

"She doesn't have to," she replied.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that," he said.

"It's one of the drawbacks of having a nosy family, I'm surprised my sister-in-law hasn't bombarded me yet," he said next. "My mother's been after grandchildren from me for a while now."

Where did that come from? he asked himself.

"Grandchildren?"

"What's your stance on that?" he asked finishing his beer.

"On grandchildren?" she said lightly. "I guess I can understand the appeal."

"On children," he said. "On you having them."

"Yours?"

"Anyone's," he replied ignoring the burst of anger he felt at the thought of her having some faceless man's child.

"If I were in a stable, and loving relationship," she began, "I could see the appeal of having children. Yes."

"What about your job?" he asked.

She shrugged, "What about it? I can take pictures anywhere."

"And what if your partner preferred travelling, would you go with him? You and the children?"

She looked at him curiously, "A partner much like yourself?"

"Let's assume so," he said curtly.

"You love to take your pictures, almost as much as you love to travel," she said, "Would you be willing to give up some of your job to tend to the needs of your family?"

"Good question," he said. "I believe this conversation has drifted away from the focal point."

"What point was that?" she asked.

"The point of you telling me how much you missed me," he said.

"I did," she said with a smile.

"I know."

They were quiet for a few moments, before he led her back to the deck to sit. The air around them, held a slight chill.

"Have you ever made love under the stars?" he murmured.

"Very smooth," she said.

"And you're stalling. Have you, made love under the stars?"

She smiled playfully, "No."

"Want to?" playfulness in his own voice.

She rose to her feet and straddled his hips, pushing back his shirt as she had wanted to do all evening, glorying in his strength and the intensity he could bring to a moment. She kissed the lazy grin on his face, "Yeah, I do."

*****PP*****

He hadn't meant to devour her. He hadn't meant to clog her mind with talk of children and his pesky mother. He hadn't meant to make love to her all night, and then again in the wee hours of the morning. But he did all those things to Bella Swan, and she had been with him every step of the way, meeting him head on.

"Wake me after ten, and I expect a hearty breakfast upon my wakening," she mumbled sleepily.

"Whatever happened to your last servant?"

"He died of boredom," she murmured and had promptly fallen asleep.

Peter watched her sleeping for a while, before moving to get his camera.

He'd remember to apologize without taking her picture without her consent, but the need to do so, superseded propriety.

He got lost in her as he snapped two rolls of her sleeping form from all angles.

She was beautiful when she was awake, but she was absolutely stunning in her state of repose.

Peter finally tore himself away from her and went about his daily rituals.

After a refreshing shower, he headed to the kitchen and got about making Bella's meal.

Ten o'clock rolled around slower than he liked, and he couldn't wait to wake her. He fixed a plate for her and carried it into the bedroom on a tray.

Her nose twitched as he uncovered the tray, and she moaned in her sleep.

"Izzy," he crooned, lips caressing her ear lightly. "Izzy..."

She batted a hand out at him, and mumbled something incoherent, bringing a smile to his lips.

Peter sat on the bed, and bounced it lightly. "I guess I'll have to eat these Belgian waffles on my own," he said dramatically.

Her body stiffened, and his smile broadened. "Hmmm," he said biting into one of the waffles, his eyes closing in pleasure as the taste tickled his taste buds.

"That had better be your own," her husky voice said, his eyes flew open and met her sleep filled gaze.

Her hair was tousled, and she looked so sensual, he wanted to throw the breakfast one side and have her for breakfast.

"G'mornin ma'am," he drawled, a sexy smile adorning his face.

"Good morning," she said scooting up and drawing the sheet around her. "This smells wonderful," she said inhaling deeply.

"Of course it does," he said, "I prepared it."

"There's that modesty I'm beginning to love," she said with a mock glare.

He grinned, making him seem years younger.

"I wonder..." she began.

"What?" he asked feeding tearing of a piece of toast and putting it to her lips.

She chewed thoughtfully, "Nothing really," she said. "I was just wondering what you would look like without your beard."

"I'm sure my mother will show you baby pictures at some point," he said with a smirk.

Her face sobered, at the mention of his mother and he wanted to wipe that look from her face.

"Tell me about your childhood," he said.

"What is so interesting about that?" she asked, eyeing him warily.

"I want to know you," he said.

"You're breaking the rules," she stated simply.

"That's what rules are there for," he replied.

She laughed, a hollow sound, "Stupid me, here I was thinking that they were meant to keep the balance of life."

"You're too literal," he said dipping a piece of his waffle into the bowl of syrup.

"I've been called worse," she murmured. "My childhood was uneventful."

The lie left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Peter realized that this was a touchy subject for her and for the second time, he let it slide.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Take on the world," she said with a brilliant smile.

He wanted to keep that smile on her face permanently.

"Then you shall have the world," he told her with a kiss.

"Mmm," she murmured against his lips. "I just realized I'm very hungry."

"Then eat," he murmured, raining kisses on her face.

She pushed off his chest and placed the tray on the table next to the bed, then turning back to him she said, "Oh I plan to gorge myself," and then she launched herself at him, kissing him hungrily.

* * *

**A/N: Um...I said 7 am, but forgive me, I'm on vacation...the body is marching to the beat of it's own drum. The chapter was kinda short, (sowwy) and I'm not gonna post the next chapter for about two days...*ducks* I have to type out the other chapters and load them up here, but I was playing with plot bunnies last night and they started like two more stories...or three...can't remember...meh. Anyways you can go on my profile and check out my blog. FYI, I suck at blogging, can't say I didn't warn ya. :)**

**Anyways, I've just woken up, haven't had any breakfast, nothing. Just brushed my teeth and posting this chapter. The dedication I show to you guys, and what do I get in return? TONS of loving threats *wipes away tears* you guys ROCK! :D**

**Toodles ~ Riney**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters . I just like to play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

When they finally surfaced from the bed, and ate the by-then cold breakfast, Bella was thinking about ending their little arrangement.

Peter Whitlock was too dangerous for her well-being.

Take now for instance, he was looking at her as though he were a hungry lion, and she was his prey.

The intensity of the look made her uncomfortable.

"I'm going to take a shower," she announced getting off the bed.

He turned on his side and watched her as she stretched, "I was thinking that may be we could go for a swim first."

"I just ate," she said rubbing her stomach, his gaze landing on the spot she was touching.

Bella steeled herself against the wave of desire, that had now become synonymous with Peter Whitlock.

"That's an old wife's tale," he said with a flash of white.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit," she said lamely.

He laughed outright then, "We're anchore d in a cove, no one around for miles," h e said, "Swim naked, unless you have s om e other excuse."

Swim naked...

It wasn't something Bella had ever done, not even as a reckless teen; could she actually do that? What would it hurt, it wasn't as though he hadn't seen all she had to offer already, right?

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked breaking into her thoughts.

"I've never gone skinny-dipping before," she said tilting her head to look into his face.

His eyes darkened, "Aren't I lucky?"

"I didn't say yes," Bella said softly, b ut she knew her reserve was fading, and fast.

Peter leaned over and blew on her ear, causing her to shiver in response, "Swim with me, please."

It was all over, she had just gone to hell in a hand-basket.

"Will I ever be able to say no to you?" she asked as she ran her cheek over his, loving the feel of his beard on her ski n.

Peter ran his chin along her neck, loving the red trail his beard left there, " I sure hope not."

*****PP*****

Peter watched as she swam lazily a few meters from him, her hair fanned out behind her making her look a mermaid, although he likened her more to the siren, the mermaid's less than friendly sister in folklore.

He wanted to make her an offer, even tho ugh he was almost certain she'd refuse.

She turned in the water and started towards him, when she reached him she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself in, finally draping her hands around his shoulders.

"Hello handsome," she purred.

"Hey," he said flicking his hair and spraying her in the face.

She slapped at his chest and giggled, "What are you, five?"

"You liked it," he said pecking her on the nose.

"This is amazing," she said letting go o f his neck and floating back, her naked torso bared to him.

"You are amazing," he said leaning forward and touching one of her perky nipple s .

"What do you want to ask me?" she said moving her hands slowly, to help keep her afloat, not that he would've let her flounder.

"How do you know I have something to ask you?" he asked her, he was baffled at the way this woman seemed to read him so easily.

"Your stare on my back gives quite a burn," she said releasing her hold on him. "So go ahead and ask."

Peter tried to grab hold of her, but she used his body to kick off and float backwards a bit, just out of hand's reach.

"You're being difficult Izzy," he said with a smile.

"Does whatever you want to ask, involve your mother?" she asked turning around t o reward him with the curve of her back .

"No," he murmured, "Although she probably will have a lot to say about it."

"She won't like it? What makes you think I will?" she turned around to face him.

"I'm hoping," he said with a shrug.

"So what's this idea?" she asked moving closer to him again.

"It involves going to Brazil, to scout locations for my next project. And you coming with me."

"Why would I do that?" Bella asked, biting on her lip.

"It'd give you a chance to expand your horizons, strengthen your portfolio," he said.

"Sounds like a wonderful opportunity," she started swimming back to the boat. He watched her get ahead of him before tak ing off after her. She was already climbing up on to the boat when he reached her.

"So you'll come?" he asked as he caught the towel she threw at her.

"What's in for you?" she asked toweling her hair.

"Apart from the mind-blowing good sex? "

She gave him a sarcastic look, but smiled none the less. "You have a one tracked mind."

"So I've been told," he said, "Usually by people who aren't seeing the big picture," he gave her a smile, not really wanting to get into his big picture plans with her.

"I'll pay for the trip," he continued.

That wiped the smile off her face, "The hell you will."

He should've expected that, but he had t o try, "I wanted to be a gentleman."

"Wrong move," she said, her voice cool. "I can pay my own way."

He shrugged, "I know that, but I figured with your thoughts on male chivalry... " he trailed off.

"They don't apply in this situation," she said grabbing a beer from the cooler.

"I apologize if I offended you," he murmured, taking the bottle from her hands a nd lifting it to his lips.

"I'll live," she said retrieving her bottle.

"I'm going into the rain-forests," he said pulling her close as they sat on the chaise, "I'm sure you'll find something t o catch your interest."

She snuggled closer, inhaling deeply as her nose grazed his chest, "The monkeys are pretty sweet."

"So that's a yes?" he asked, his fingers massaging her scalp, her body relaxing into his.

"I can't leave Dottie," she sighed after a few moments.

Shit.

He had forgotten about her godmother, even if briefly.

"I'll be gone for almost a year," he said, "You can join up with me anytime."

"Carte blanche hmm?" she said turning in the seat to look at him.

"Only for you," he murmured, drawing her close so he could kiss her.

"Well I certainly have to give you credit for your invitational tactics," she said, "I'm going to take a shower."

"My grandma always told me you get more flies with honey, than you do with vinegar," he said.

"Why anyone would want to catch flies, is beyond me," Bella said giving him a wave before disappearing below deck.

Peter got up and hauled in the anchor, he was going to take them out a bit, and focus just on them having fun.

*****PP*****

While Bella was taking her shower, Peter prepared a light meal for them and then took it topside. He hadn't realized that Bella had rejoined him until he heard the click of a camera.

He turned to find her with his camera around her neck and a smile on her face.

"You look good in my clothes," he said gruffly as she walked over to him.

"Didn't think you would mind if I borrowed a shirt," she said raising up on her toes to give him a kiss.

"I don't," he said holding her to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart, she smiled and moved away, "I found some interesting shots on here," she said motioning to the camera.

"I was going to tell you," he said with a smile of his own. "Do you mind?"

She shrugged, "Not at all."

"You hungry?" he asked turning off the engine and facing her.

"Did you cook?" she asked peering behind him at the covered trays.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Then I'm hungry," she grinned at him.

They spent the next few minutes eating and talking about their favorite locations.

Light conversation, that kept her how Peter liked her, smiling.

"Are we heading back later today?" Bella asked as they washed and dried the dishes.

"Do you have any pressing matters to attend to?" he asked, "Other than Dottie?"

"There's Perce," she said giving him a s oft smile.

"There's a solution to that," he said putting away the last plate and taking her into his arms.

She tilted her head upwards, "What's that?"

"You can get Marcy to take up her old job for a couple of hours," he said nibbling on her neck.

"I guess that shouldn't be a problem," she said, voice husky, "I didn't bring enough clothes."

He mumbled something into her neck and she giggled, his beard tickling her there as he spoke, "I can't understand you."

He raised his head, his eyes twinkling with merriment, "You can use mine, oh wait you already are."

She hit him playfully, "Smart ass."

"Besides," he said nipping her chin lightly, "What I have in mind for you, doesn't involve clothes."

"You dirty old man," she giggled, as he lifted her in the air, her feet automatically wrapping around his waist.

"You have no idea how dirty I can get," he said putting her down to lead her below deck.

Peter never mentioned the prospects of t hem travelling together again, he didn't want to force her hand, or cause her t o go into recluse.

Instead he made love to her with a focus no man had ever matched. Passion ruled them both, along with a bone-deep desire on Bella's part. It was laced with a desperation at the thought that this nigh t would be their last.

Morning came to soon for Bella, but she savored every bit of it, none the less. She enjoyed being woken by wicked promises and warm kisses.

She thought about just giving in and going with Peter on his travels, but sh too many responsibilities here to deal with .

So tempting, this man's kisses, as she and Peter stood on the marina's dock, against her hot car, and stealing kisses when they could. Bella stole a lot of them , wanting to gorge herself as though preparing for a famine.

"Travel safe, Peter," she said, her hear t felt as though it were breaking, perhaps it was. She stepped back to look up a t him one more time, storing away his im age for memory. He was such a beautiful man, with soulful brown eyes, his wild d ark brown hair, and his patented facial hair.

"I think I'll look back on this with fondness," she said reaching up to brush hair out of his face, "And with regret . I don't think I'll make that trip with you ."

"Why not?" he asked trapping her between his chest and her car, "We're good together Bella. So damn good."

"I know," she said sadly, "And if circumstances were different, I would've followed you without a second thought."

"Call me," he said gruffly, "Before I get back."

"When are you leaving?" she said, fighting back tears.

"Thursday," he replied.

"Peter," she said, the pain ripping her in two. How had she come to care for him so much, in such a short time? Sure the y had spent all that time together in Africa, but that was work. She hadn't thought of him in any romantic setting th en .

"I can't," she said looking down, everything was blurring around the edges.

His face darkened, "Then I'll call you."

"Peter please..." She pressed her lips t o his, in one final farewell. She stepp ed back, and tried to smile through her t ears. She needed to get out of there, be fore she begged him to stay. "Don't. "

* * *

**A/N: *sniffs* My heart is breaking for t he two of them. *sigh***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Peter didn't want to walk away from Bella Swan when she asked him to. His body screamed no but his brain assured him that everything would be fine. Only pride stayed his body. Bella hadn't turned him down without thought - that gave him hope.

He had been rejected before.

He knew all the words.

Only, this time the words hit home.

He left for Brazil. He focused on his work, and ignored the blatant proposals he got from the Brazilian women. He took his boat, so he didn't have to worry about living conditions. Working soon lost its appeal and he found himself just sitting idly at his desk, thinking about things he never thought about before.

Would he be willing to cut back on his work?

That thought held no appeal, but then again, neither did living in a small fishing village alone for the rest of his life.

He was already lining up his next assignment, thinking it wise not to lapse in between, less he be consumed by pesky memories.

*****PP*****

With Peter out of the picture, Bella attempted to get her life back on track. Dottie was released from the hospital and Bella had moved in with her, so that the older woman wouldn't have to be without her possessions. Bella herself, didn't really own that much with sentimental value, so it was easier for her.

She went back to work and tried to throw herself into it, but she just couldn't settle. She was restless. Nothing was holding her interest, even Dottie stopped asking her to get out there and have fun.

Everything seemed to be getting on her nerves. She was weary and dreary, two attributes she couldn't seem to shake.

Her fuse was shorter these days.

The other heads at work were getting on her last nerve, pushing to get her to accept a gig in Africa, photographing a bunch of fool hardy explorers posing as archaeologists.

She had a meeting with them this morning, and then two more with two prospective clients, before going to the doctor for her regular check-up.

It was six in the morning and she wanted to do nothing else but crawl back under her sheets and relive a morning or two of when she had woken up in a pair of strong arms and had been treated to waffles and warm syrup, and a day of sailing she never wanted to end.

"Damn you and the ship that brought you, Peter Whitlock," she muttered.

Peter the gone. Be he in Africa, roasting over hot coals...wherever.

Gone.

*****PP*****

The meeting with the board heads, didn't start well at all. First, she was ten minutes late, then the coffee one of them had shoved into her hands, made her feel like emptying her stomach. She noticed a few other faces in the room that she didn't know, and she felt a niggling to the back of her skull. Something was off, and she wasn't getting in on it.

"Gentlemen if you'll excuse me," she said rising to her feet.

"Bella, where are you going?" one of them, Tom, asked.

"I'm not going to give in to your bullying," she snapped. "My answer to the project is no."

She turned and left them sputtering behind her.

She had lunch alone at one of her favorite restaurants, surprisingly she was able to keep down the small chicken salad she had ordered.

Maybe she was coming down with the flu, she thought to herself. Any bets she'd find out when she visited the doctor later that afternoon.

When she had finished lunch, Bella called Marge to see if she was busy, turns out her friend was so she just went to the park to read a bit before her appointment.

The doctor's office wasn't too crowded when she got there, in fact there was only one other woman there when she walked in.

The woman smiled at her, a friendly smile that Bella couldn't help returning.

The nurse came in to the room and nodded for her to approach the desk, Bella walked towards her quietly.

"I have an appointment with the doctor," she said.

"Name?" the nurse asked with a bored expression on her face.

"Swan. Bella Swan."

"Take a seat, the doctor will see you in a few minutes," the nurse said dismissing her. "Alice Brandon-Whitlock?" she called out.

Bella froze.

_Whitlock._

That was not a very popular name, not at all. She turned to see the woman who had smiled at her, walking towards the desk.

"Are you related to Peter Whitlock?" Bella blurted without thinking.

The woman looked around at her, curiosity all over her face. "Yes, why?" she replied.

"I work with him," Bella said, clearing her throat.

"Peter doesn't let people work with him," the woman, Alice, said.

"I'm good at my job," Bella said.

"I'm Alice," the woman said holding on her hand. "I'm married to Peter's brother, Jasper."

_The sister-in-law._

Bella shook the offered hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan."

Alice's eyes widened, "You're Bella?" she asked, her voice raising in pitch.

Bella nodded, not knowing what to make of the reaction she got from Alice.

"Everyone's talking about you," Alice went on, "Everyone being Charlotte, his needs to let go ex," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"How is Charlotte?" Bella asked politely.

Alice snorted, "Who cares how Charlotte is? The little bitch needs to move on and get a life."

Bella rose a brow but didn't comment. She had no right to judge Charlotte based on the fact that she wanted to get Peter back. Hell, she couldn't blame the woman.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked.

"At the doctor's? Bella bristled for a bit.

"No," Alice said holding up her hand. "Here as in, why are you here and not in Brazil with Peter?"

"I had obligations to tend to," Bella said. "I can't go traipsing all over the world on a whim."

The other woman looked at her and nodded, "Well it was nice to meet you."

Bella nodded, "Likewise."

"I'm just waiting for my gyno to give me the green light," Alice said after a few minutes of silence. "We want to try for another baby."

Bella didn't say anything, she didn't feel like being briefed on the woman's doctor visit.

"Who are you seeing?" Alice asked.

"Doctor Munroe," she replied uncomfortably.

"We go to the same doctor!" Alice said happily as though Bella had just given her a prize.

Bella offered a smile, wishing the woman would just shut up and go away, leaving her to her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, leaning into her.

Bella stepped back, obviously no one taught this woman about personal space. "I'm fine...thanks."

Alice studied her thoughtfully, "I've only see that shade of green twice in my life," she said.

Bella knew she should've probably not answered, but did she ever think? "Where?"

"When I was pregnant," Alice replied.

"It was really nice meeting you," Bella said, turning white as a sheet.

"Sorry if I put unwanted thoughts in your mind," Alice said.

Bella shook her head and went to sit down.

Being pregnant never even crossed her mind.

She was too busy cursing Peter's existence.

Trying to forget about him, in any way possible.

By the time she went into the doctor's office her mind was racing at a million miles per hour.

Dr. Sally Munroe gave her a kind smile, "What seems to be the problem today Bella?" she asked.

"I'm a mess," Bella said, sitting down. "I'm irritable over the slightest thing and my mood doesn't seem to be improving. And I'm really tired all the time."

"And it looks like you've lost weight," Dr. Munroe said looking down at Bella's file. "Anything stressful going on?"

"Nothing I can't get under control," Bella replied.

"Ok, you're just a little thin, nothing to worry about," the doctor said. "Cycle regular?"

"I've been on the pill because of irregular periods," Bella muttered.

"Any chance of you being pregnant?" the doctor asked.

"No." _Hell no._

"The bathroom's two doors, pee on the window end, shake off the excess and bring it back it here."

"I don't thin..."

"Go," the doctor said gently, "If it comes back negative I'll order up some blood tests to see what could be giving you these symptoms."

Bella nodded and headed to the bathroom, Alice was still sitting in the waiting room, busy tapping away on her cellphone. Bella was glad she didn't notice her as she closed the door behind her.

Five minutes later Bella was staring at the stick, a stunned expression on her face.

The doctor had a sympathetic expression on her face, "I take it that this wasn't planned," she asked quietly.

Bella shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"There are support groups for single mothers," the doctor went on, but Bella's mind was racing.

_She was pregnant._

_Pregnant._

_With Peter's baby._

_Oh. God._

"No!" she exclaimed. She cleared her throat and more calmly this time, "No, I have people I can talk to. I'm just pregnant, otherwise healthy right?"

The doctor regarded her for a moment, "Yes," she nodded,"I still want to see you in a few days, so just make an appointment on your way out."

When Bella got back outside to make the appointment, Peter's sister-in-law was at the counter.

"Hey," she smiled. "Thought you had left."

Bella shook her head, "No, just about to though."

"Everything ok?" Alice asked with a kind smile.

_No._

"Yes," Bella said forcing a smile on her face. "Everything's fine. Thank you."

"That's wonderful," Alice said, "I know this is probably awkward or weird but would you like to come to lunch?"

"With you?" Bella asked.

"And my husband," Alice said.

Bella so desperately wanted to say no, but who could say no to Alice's smiling face?

"Um, sure," Bella said. "It's no problem."

"Great," Alice said brightly. "I'll let you finish up and I'll meet you out front."

Bella nodded and wrapped up her business.

Alice was waiting out front with a huge smile, "You can follow me in your car," the short pixie like woman said.

Bella nodded and drove slowly behind Alice's car.

What was she going to do?

Alice didn't live too far from the clinic and she was already waiting for Bella to get out of her car.

"I hope you don't mind noisy children," Alice said and as if on cue, two screaming children ran out to them.

"Mommy!" three year old Bradley screamed as Alice scooped him into her arms.

Alice laughed and nuzzled is chubby cheek, "This is Bradley," she said turning to Bella.

Bella smiled, "Nice to meet you Bradley," she said.

"Bwad," the little boy said sticking his thumb into his mouth.

"I'm Bridgette," the little girl who had come to a stop in front of them said. "Who are you?"

Alice's face paled and she rushed to apologize for her daughter's bluntness.

"It's ok," Bella said with a smile. "I'm Bella," she said to the little girl.

"She's a friend of Uncle Peter's," Alice added.

"Oh," little Bridgette said with a smile, "That means you must be cool."

It was obvious from that statement, that Uncle Peter was quite revered by the child.

"Let's go inside," Alice said putting down Bradley's wiggling body.

"Babe is that you?" a voice from what Bella assumed was the kitchen called.

"Yep, and I come baring guests," Alice said with a smile at Bella.

"You did?" the voice was closer now.

"Come meet her," Alice said leading Bella into the spacious living-room area. "You can make yourself comfortable."

Bella nodded and sat down, looking around the room. It was so homey and warm, it was almost too much.

"Well hello," a deep voice said from the doorway.

Bella turned and stood up, this had to be Peter's brother. They had the same facial structure and were both devastatingly handsome.

It made her miss him all the more.

"I'm Jasper," he said coming forward. "Ally tells me you're a friend of Peter's."

"I worked with him for a bit," Bella said shaking his hand.

"This is _the_ Bella he took to meet your parents," Alice said. "They're dating."

Bella didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected to run into Peter's family, and they hadn't discussed what they would say in the event of such a happening.

"We...well kinda," she said with a shrug.

"Oh wow," Alice said with a big grin. "I can't believe this."

"Excuse my wife's excitement," Jasper said with a grin. "Peter doesn't bring home people too often, so you're sort of an anomaly."

"I see," Bella said with a wry smile. That declaration, though it wasn't supposed to have an effect on her, sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She was glad that she had been special to some extent.

"Lunch is almost ready," Jasper said. "Hope you came with an empty tummy."

Bella's stomach gurgled on cue and she grinned up at Jasper, "Guess that answers your question doesn't it?"

"It sure does," he replied. "I'll leave you two to talk or whatever it is you women do together."

Alice swatted her husband's behind as he went through the door, "So tell me everything," she gushed turning to Bella.

"I don't know..." Bella started.

"About you and Peter," Alice said. "Are you two serious?"

Bella laughed then, Alice's exuberance was refreshing.

"There's not much to tell," she said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Alice said with a grin. "Start talking girly."

Bella sighed, Alice didn't seem to be the type to let things go, so she started talking.

*****PP*****

In the kitchen, Jasper was on the phone.

"Yes, Peter Whitlock please," he said. "Tell him it's his brother."

He peeked back into the living-room at his wife and their guest, making sure that they were engrossed in their conversation.

"Jas?" Peter's voice came over the line, slightly crackly.

"Bro," he whispered.

"Why the hell are you whispering? Peter snapped.

"You would never believe who's sitting in my living room, getting ready to have lunch with me and Ally," Jasper continued whispering.

"Obviously a fucking murderer cause your ass is whispering," Peter said.

"No," Jasper said, "A friend of yours."

"I don't have friends who do lunch," Peter said. "I'm kinda busy here Jas."

"Do you know a Bella?" Jasper asked.

Silence greeted Jasper, Peter had dropped the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, so Bella is gonna have a little Peter. What's she going to do? Will she tell Peter, how will he react? We shall see :D**

**And to those wondering if they will have a HEA...of course! I'm a hopeless romantic, so yep you'll get ur HEA. As for the baby *grins* got that covered too :) **

**Story rec: Now I am NOT an Ed/Bella lover but these stories right here: _The Education of Professor Cullen by sheviking_ and _The Other Side of the Fence by Edward's__ Eternal_ have totally blown me away. They are so well written I almost forgot that Edward was the lead male I swear. Go check them out if you haven't already :)**

**Chanur: Yes, they're good together, but Bella is used to be being by herself, and this thing has started off as a ruse, to throw their families off. She wasn't expecting to become so...so involved with Peter and she's running scared. It happens. **

**Mickeyluver33: I so love you :) Don't fret, they'll be fine :D Would I do that to you? No lol **

**Sassymami: *who stalks me on Twitter for updates* LOL I know she's stubborn...I would've gone too...sigh lol**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Thanks for the ego boost dahling :D**

**Until next time lovelies *kisses***


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own them. SM does. Enough said :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Lunch was better than Bella had expected.

Alice was a talker so any talking she didn't do, Alice covered it.

Jasper was a complete gentleman, his manners were impeccable and it made Bella think of how absolutely opposite he and Peter were.

"I wish Peter had your manners," she blurted.

Jasper smirked and raised a brow at her, "Mama would not be happy to hear you say that about her angel."

"I don't think your mother would be happy to hear anything I have to say," Bella said under her breath.

"Pardon?" Jasper asked with a smirk, which let Bella know he had heard her.

"Nothing," she said with a tiny smile. "You're a wonderful cook."

"Thank you," Jasper said with a nod.

"He's the best husband a girl could ask for," Alice said reaching out and squeezing her husband's hand.

The love in their eyes made Bella slightly uncomfortable and made her heart ache for someone to look at her that way.

"So how did you two run into each other?" Jasper asked tearing his gaze away from his wife.

"Doctor's office," Alice said giving Bella a funny look.

"Routine check-up," Bella said with a smile.

"Ah," Jasper said exchanging a look with Alice.

Bella wondered what that had been about, the two of them seemed to be communicating silently, and Bella's mind rushed back to what Alice had said at the doctor.

"So what do you do Jasper?" she asked.

"I'm a part-time stay at home husband," Jasper said, his eyes twinkling.

"He's a moron," Alice said with a giggle. "He's a contractor, but he's so good he works from home most of the time."

"Which works out perfectly for my designer wife," Jasper said with a wink.

"The children are daddy's babies, so they're much more excited with him home," Alice said.

The children had already eaten and were off in the game room playing, Alice checked on them in spurts.

"Tell us about you," Alice chirped. "Are you just like Pete? Do you only do stills?"

"No," Bella shook her head, "I shoot anything, once I'm drawn to it."

"Really?" Alice asked leaning forward.

"Yup," Bella said.

"So if I were to offer you a job taking photos of some of my models, you wouldn't be opposed to the idea?" Alice asked.

Bella laughed, "I wouldn't mind at all."

Alice gave a whoop, "Bless you!" she cried, "You have no idea how long I've tried to bribe Peter into doing this for me."

"Peter's a very stubborn man," Bella murmured taking a sip of her water.

"That he is," his brother said recalling the phone call he had made earlier.

*****PP*****

"Peter?" Jasper hissed into the receiver.

He heard shuffling and then Peter was back, "Sorry, I dropped the phone by accident."

"So this Bella?" Jasper asked.

"What is she doing there?" Peter asked gruffly.

"Alice brought her home," Jasper said checking the living room again, the women were still talking. He opened the side door and stepped into the yard, giving them some privacy.

"This is the girl you took home to me the rents?" he asked.

"One and the same," Peter said.

"So this is something...serious?" Jasper asked. His brother had never brought anyone home before, Charlotte didn't matter. She practically lived with them when they had been younger.

"Not anymore," Peter said.

"Why not? She seems really nice," Jasper said.

"It's none of your concern," Peter replied.

"Just asking bro," Jasper said. "You wanna say hi to her?"

"No," Peter snapped, "Look I'm busy over here Jasper."

"Of course you are," Jasper said rolling his eyes. "Don't get any snake bites."

"Fuck off man," Peter said.

"Love you too bro," Jasper said ending the call.

*****PP*****

"Thanks again for lunch," Bella said smiling at Alice.

"Bye Aunty Bwella," Bradley said, smiling around his thumb.

"Bye squirt," Bella said kneeling down to the boy.

"He calls every female Aunty," Alice said in way of an apology for Bradley's statement.

Bella shook her head, "I don't mind," she said smiling at Bradley.

"Will you come back again?" Bridgette asked. Bella realized she was the quiet type, more of an observer than a talker.

"Would you like that?" Bella asked the girl who was watching her closely.

"Uncle Peter likes you," Bridgette answered.

"I guess so," Bella said trying to keep her smile in place.

"I like dolls," Bridgette said.

Bella grinned, "I like dolls too, want me to come back and maybe we can play with them?"

"And play monster twuks with me?" Bradley asked with a dimpled smile.

Bella nodded, "Of course I'll come back and play with you guys."

Bridgette nodded and retreated behind her father's legs, Bella stood up and smiled at Alice and Jasper, "Guess I'll be seeing you again."

"We can't wait," Alice said moving to hug Bella, "I'll call you about arranging the photo shoot."

Bella nodded, "You do that," she said, "Nice to meet you Jasper."

"See you around Bella," Jasper said with a wave.

Smiling for a last time Bella turned and headed to her car, she was just about to get in when Alice came jogging over.

"Did I forget something?" Bella asked with a frown.

"No," Alice said shaking her head. "I just wanted to say something to you."

Bella tilted her head, signaling that she was listening.

"Don't wait too long to tell Peter about the baby," Alice said then turned on her heel and left a stunned Bella standing there, mouth agape.

*****PP*****

Bella drove home on auto-pilot, so many thoughts were racing through her head.

_How did Alice know she was pregnant?_

_Why didn't she deny it there and then?_

_Was she going to tell Peter?_

_How was she going to tell Peter?_

_What would Peter's reaction be?_

_She didn't even know where Peter was._

With a sigh Bella got out and walked to the house, the phone was ringing and she ran to it.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Ms. Swan?" a female voice said on the line.

"Yes," Bella answered putting her bag down on the table.

"This is Dr. Stevens from the hospital, we've been trying to reach you for hours. I'm afraid your godmother has taken a turn for the worst."

Bella felt the blood drain from her face and her hands started shaking, "I'll be right there."

Bella barely made it to the hospital without getting into an accident. She could barely speak when she made it up to the floor Dottie was on, the nurse took her into the waiting room and gave her a cup of water.

The doctor came in and talked to her, doing little to alleviate her fears however.

"She had another heart attack, this one worse than the one before, we had to operate." the doctor said solemnly, "I'm sorry, she might not make it this time."

Bella knew that this was always possible, but the thought of it actually happening was quite staggering.

"Your god-mother is in recovery but still in critical condition. Do you have someone you can call, to stay with you?" the doctor asked.

"No," Bella whispered her body shaking.

The doctor nodded, "I'll keep you posted," he said patting her shoulder's sympathetically.

Bella sat in one of the chairs trying to calm her nerves, tears flowing freely down her face.

Dottie was the last person she had, she didn't know how she would cope being without her in her life.

She had no idea how long she sat there, people came and went. The nurses came to check on her, giving her any information they could get, which wasn't much.

Bella thought of calling Marcy but she didn't have the strength to send the message or even to call.

Three hours passed and still no solid information could be given, outside was getting dark and Bella was drained physically and emotionally.

"You have to eat something," the nurse who had come in to check on her said.

She started to shake her head, then remembered that she had a little someone growing inside of her that needed her to be there for them still.

"Thank you," she said taking the sandwich the woman offered.

"You're welcome," the nurse said with a kind smile. "I'll go check on Dottie for you ok?"

Bella nodded and devoured the sandwich, she hadn't realized she had been hungry until it touched her mouth.

_Oh Peter,_ she thought,_ I wish you were here._

She had never felt so alone, as she felt then.

Another half hour passed and still no word, Bella stood to pace again when something caught her attention.

_It couldn't be._

_She had to be hallucinating._

The door to the lounge opened and then he was there.

She _hadn't_ conjured him after all.

The smell of his cologne wafting over to her and making her heart rate spike.

His dark head was lowered as he spoke to one of the nurses, and Bella didn't even realize her feet were moving until she was standing in front of him.

He turned and looked down at her, no words were spoken as she threw herself into his arms and sobbed.

_He was really there._

_Peter was there._

* * *

**A/N: Poor Dottie :( **

**As for Alice, we all know the Pixie is too observant for her own good, she probably just put two and two together. **

**But Peter's here now. *sigh* Like a knight in shining armor...**

**Qahla Kwoli: How could I resist bringing back darling Peter? lol And I agree, the keeping it from him might not be a good idea at all, but I have to wait and see what Bella decides...she's stubborn ;p**

**Sassy Mami: You're evil twin huh? LMAO...well I guess it worked...:p smh :D**

**An Avid Reader Forever: Thanks hun, glad you enjoyed, and everything will work out no worries :)**

**Okay...until next time lovelies ~ Riney. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So as I said before this story is finished and just waiting for me to type it out, problem with that is that as I re-read some of it, I'm making changes and the changes have got to be perfect in my head...so bare with me ok? **

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to someone else's sandbox, but this is my sandcastle.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Peter felt Bella's body sag in his embrace and his grip on her tightened.

The sobs were wracking her tiny body and he frowned at just how tiny she felt.

It was obvious that she had lost weight, what, he had only been gone just over two months. She hadn't been this thin when he left.

He moved them inside the lounge, nodding at the nurse who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Shh," he murmured as he stroked her back, trying to calm her down.

She continued sobbing into his chest, and he sat down, pulling her into his lap.

"Bella," he said softly. "It's ok."

But he knew it wasn't. Things didn't look good for Dottie, at least not from what the doctors had told him when they called him eight hours ago.

Before he had left for Brazil, he had instructed the doctors to inform him of Dottie's progress, and while he was sitting in his office that afternoon the call made his blood run cold.

His first thought had been, "How is Bella handling this?".

The doctor who called had told him that they couldn't get a hold of Bella, and when he tried calling Jasper back the connection was completely horrible and he couldn't get through to her either.

So he did the next best thing, got on his private jet and started the eight-hour flight back home.

Half way there he had been informed that Bella had finally been reached and had arrived at the hospital. She had been there for four hours, all alone.

He didn't waste anytime at the airport, instead he had rushed straight to the hospital.

And that's where he sat now, rocking Bella gently in his arms.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" she asked finally raising her face from his chest.

"Where else would I be?" he asked wiping the tears from her cheeks.

He had missed her. Terribly.

"Weren't you in Brazil?" she asked stiffening as she realized where she was situated.

Peter didn't ease his hold on her, and shifted his weight so she settled back in his lap, "There are phones in Brazil, Izzy."

She looked at him for a moment, then sighed, "Thank you for coming."

"No need for thanks," he said, "I've become quite fond of the old girl."

"She might..." Bella said choking up. She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. She couldn't think about losing her Dottie.

"It's ok," Peter said pulling her closer. "Have you called Marcy?"

She shook her head, "I haven't called anyone."

"Have you eaten? You're thinner than the last time I saw you," he said.

"I'm fine," she stammered. "I ate earlier."

He nodded, "Have you heard anything else on her condition?"

"No," she said with a shaky breath. "No one knows anything."

Just then the doctor came in and Bella flew off his lap, "Doctor."

"Ms. Swan," the doctor said with a nod, "Mr. Whitlock, you've made it."

Peter nodded and joined Bella close to the doctor. "Any news doc?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid not much good news," the doctor replied. "She's stable at the moment, but still in critical condition. Her heart is very weak and the next twenty-four hours will be the deal breaker."

Bella sucked in a deep breath and Peter grabbed her hand, giving her a bit of his strength.

"Can I see her?" Bella asked her voice scratchy.

"She's being transported back to the ward as we speak, so probably in the next hour you can see her," the doctor said.

"You can go home and freshen up a bit if you'd like," he went on.

"I'm not leaving until I see her," Bella said with a shake of her head.

"Bella," Peter said turning them away from the doctor, "You should go home and take a shower, get something solid to eat..."

"I'm not leaving," she said.

Peter gave a sigh, he knew that she wasn't going to go. It was worth a shot however.

"Fine, I'll go over to your house, get some clothes and bring you back some food, ok?" he asked as he gently pushed Bella down into the chair.

"You'd do that?" she asked softly.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, just gimme your keys and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Bella looked up at him, her chocolate orbs glistening with unshed tears that threatened to crush him, "Thank you."

Peter nodded, and took her keys, "I'll be back in a bit ok?"

She nodded and turned her face to look out the window, Peter went to touch her arm and thought better of it, before leaving the hospital.

*****PP*****

Half an hour later, Bella sat in the chair next to Dottie's bed, her forehead on the soft pillow next to her godmother's. Her mind racing and still thinking nothing as she sat there. It had been heart breaking to see Dottie hooked up to all those machines when she first came in, but she hardened her emotions and got over it.

Bella spent the time talking to Dottie softly, about the flowers in the garden they had planted together, the time when Bella had visited when she was six and scraped her knee.

The memories made Bella smile, and she focused on that, the good times they had.

"Iz.." Dottie's tired voice sounded above her, making Bella's head snap up.

"Don't try to talk," Bella said standing and holding Dottie's hand.

Dottie made a sound and waved her free arm tiredly, "I want you to stop crying Izzy," she said her voice tired, but stronger.

So much easier said than done, Bella thought.

"I'm not going to get better this time Izzy," Dottie went on.

"Don't say that," Bella cried softly.

"You know it, I know it," Dottie said, "But we're not dwelling on that. I've lived a full life."

"You still have more to see," Bella said the tears flowing unchecked down her face.

"I'm not arguing with you missy," Dottie said, "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," Bella said.

"Promise me you'll make it work with you and your Peter," Dottie said with a cough.

He's not my Peter, Bella thought.

"I..." Bella said.

"I know that it's difficult to have a relationship and having to take care of a sick old woman," Dottie said with a weak smile.

"You are never a burden," Bella argued vehemently.

Dottie made a clucking sound with her tongue, shaking her head, "Let yourself go Izzy. Stop being scared of love."

"I'm not..." Bella said with a sigh, pausing because she couldn't deny what Dottie said.

"Let Peter love you," Dottie said with a wheezy cough. "He must already to go along with the hair brained plan of yours."

Bella's eyes widened as she looked down at the older woman.

"You really thought I bought that bullshit story?" Dottie said with a tired smile.

"I...I..." Bella stammered.

"It's ok Izzy," Dottie said reaching for Bella's hand.

Bella grabbed on to it as though it was her life line, "I just wanted you..."

"It's ok honey," Dottie said, "I understand. Your heart was in the right place. But tell me, is it so hard to love Peter?"

Bella gnawed her lip, no it wasn't. It was entirely too easy to love him and that's what scared her the most.

"Your eyes answered for you," Dottie said. "Promise me you'll let yourself be open to the idea of loving that man."

"Dottie..."

"_Promise me Isabella_!" Dottie said sharply.

Bella sighed, knowing she was defeated, "Fine," she said, "I promise."

"Good," Dottie said closing her eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

Bella kissed her forehead and settled back down in her seat beside the bed.

Dottie never opened her eyes again.

When Peter came in the room his eyes went to the woman's still body, and then he looked at Bella.

She was just sitting there, crying quietly as she brushed her hand over Dottie's head.

"She's gone," she said startling him. He hadn't expected her to say anything.

He reached out to touch her, and she turned and fell into his arms.

"She's gone Peter," she sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh baby," Peter said rubbing her back. "It's going to be fine. She's not in pain anymore."

"But she's not coming back," Bella said, "I'm all alone."

And the sobs came, louder and more forceful.

Peter just held her, soothing her, wishing he could take her pain away.

_You're not alone at all Isabella Swan_, he thought, _I'm here as long as you let me stay._

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. The explanation as to how Peter got there for those who asked. Now I'm off to bed, tomorrow is gonna be a long day. This is my last week home before I go back to work...*sobs* so I'm planning on living it up :)**

**Love you girlies. Ya'll know what to do...rape the review button and you'll have a very happy Pixie on your hands :D**

**Riney.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for sticking with me. You know the deal. Only thing I own is the story line :) **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The next few days were torturous on Bella as was expected, but she was never alone.

Peter made sure that even if he couldn't be there, someone was always around to lend a hand.

He took care of the majority of the funeral arrangements, although Bella refused to let him pay for it like he offered.

"I don't need your money," she had said stubbornly.

And he had relented, glad to see that she was not completely under the dark cloud of depression.

He was sitting at his brother's table, listening to his niece prattle on her new pair of shoes.

She was going to be a mixture of her parents.

Alice, the fashionista and Jasper the cowboy.

"They're the prettiest boots I've ever seen," he said with an indulgent smile.

"Thank you," the precocious little girl said with a toothy grin.

Peter ruffled her hair and earned a glare, "Uncle Pete, how is Aunty Bella?"

Taken aback momentarily by his niece's title for Bella, paused before he answered, "She's really sad right now Pumpkin'," he said.

"Why?" Bridgette asked with a small frown.

"Someone very special to her passed away," Peter said softly.

"Should we get her a gift?" Bridgette asked.

"That would be nice," Peter said with a smile. "You like Bella don't you?"

The little girl looked up at him, a curious expression on her face, "Don't you?"

Oh he did. Too much.

"I like her," he said with a nod.

"Then why aren't you with her?"

And they say a little child shall lead them.

"I don't think I understand what you're asking," he said to his niece.

"Really Uncle Pete?" she asked with a very bored expression on her face that reminded him so much of his little brother, it made him chuckle.

"Forgive your old uncle, sweetie," he said with a laugh. "I'm not as young as I used to be and it seems some of my smarts are running away with my old age."

"Your hair is starting to get a little gray," Bridgette said, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

This child was too much, Peter thought to himself.

Bridgette looked at him and sighed, then she proceeded to explain her question.

"If you like her, and she's sad you should be with her," Bridgette said as though that was the only logical explanation. And if the look on her face were any indication, she thought her uncle was a really stupid man.

"Tell your parents that I'll be back for dinner," he said giving the grinning little girl a kiss on her forehead.

"Let Aunty Bella know that I'm thinking about her," she said with a wave.

Peter shook his head and headed out to his car to go be with Bella.

No matter how much she pushed him away.

*****PP*****

Going through Dottie's things was so very hard for Bella.

She found herself pausing when she came across something significant and the tears would come.

She was sick of crying, and she was losing weight rapidly. No matter how much she ate, nothing was staying down.

The grief coursing through her body along with the baby seemingly rejecting everything she put into her body.

She was sitting at Dottie's kitchen table, staring out the window at the garden they had started together, trying to get a hold on her chaotic emotions.

Her hand moved to cover her stomach.

_Good Lord,_ she thought, _I'm having a baby._

_A baby._

Someone who would be helpless and completely dependent on her.

She, who at the moment, couldn't even take care of herself.

This baby who would have no one but her.

Only, that wasn't true.

She had yet to tell Peter about his impending fatherhood, but she couldn't focus on anything else except the loss of the person who was so much like a mother to her.

Peter and his loving family and his love of travelling.

What was she supposed to do now?

_I miss you, Dottie. I wish you were here..._

A memory started taking form in her mind.

She was in a lamp-lit room, the smell of the leather chairs tickling her nostrils. She realized it was so strong because her nose had been buried in the plush leather arm-chair as she sat there, listening to Dottie's voice as she read to her.

A voice so rich and warm, bringing the story on the pages to life.

A voice she would never hear again.

Bella got up and headed to the living room and sank on to the couch, drawing her knees up to her chest.

She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on Dottie's favorite chair, which still had the last book she had been reading in the seat, and there Bella cried.

Cried for Dottie, cried for her unborn child and she cried for Peter.

*****PP*****

The house was quiet when Peter walked up the weathered walk path. The flowers on either side of him, smiling in the sunlight.

Dottie obviously loved her garden, it showed.

Bella had to be there, because she hadn't been at home and no one had seen her at the office.

She had still been going in, he figured as a way to try to get over some of the emptiness she was probably feeling inside.

He didn't see her car outside, so maybe she had it parked in the garage next to the house.

When he reached the door, Peter knocked a few times and got no answer.

He tried the knob on the door, and frowned when it gave away under his hand.

That was careless of Bella to leave the door open.

He entered the house and closed the door behind him quietly.

The house was as still as death, and then he heard it.

The distinct sound of crying, floating to him.

Bella.

His first instinct was to get to her and comfort her immediately.

He didn't have to go far.

When he turned the corner and walked into the living room Bella was sitting there, her chin resting on her chin as she rocked herself, the tears streaking her cheeks.

"Izzy," he whispered.

Her eyes snapped over to him and she lurched to her feet, almost tripping from the suddenness of her movement.

He would never have let her fall, his arms were around her before she could make a second step.

"You're here," she said, her voice hoarse from crying. "You don't have to be here."

"There's no where else I'd rather be," he whispered as he pulled her close.

And it was at that moment he understood the simplicity of Bridgette's words.

He cared about Bella. He should be at her side.

All the time.

* * *

**A/N: Off to bed now darlings for me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had a hard time writing it because it was sad. Sigh...anyways off to bed I go. I'm burning the midnight oil just so I can get this out for you guys. See how much I love you lot? *smiles***

**Nighty night lovelies ~ Riney**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya'll know the drill, don't own any of them. Just created a story line that has absolutely nothing to do with the Twilight franchise. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The day of the funeral came and went, and Bella remained in an almost comatose state.

The people around her were very worried.

Especially Marcy.

She hadn't seen much of Bella since the funeral and that bothered her immensely.

She was used to talking to Bella every day, and now nearly a whole week had passed and nothing. Not a word.

Something had to be done.

So it was on this particular day, a week after the funeral that she bombarded her.

Well, maybe bombard was too harsh of a word, but Marcy had to perform an intervention to get Bella back on track.

Marcy got there first, letting herself in, knowing that Bella was still probably in bed.

She made her way into the kitchen, putting away the groceries she had bought and started preparing something for them for lunch.

Marcy had decided to drag along one of their old friends to get in on the plan.

Emmett McCarty, one of Bella's childhood friends was more than happy to make the trip with her.

"I haven't kicked her ass in a while," Emmett had chortled.

"I don't think she's even got the energy to raise a finger at you," Marcy had told him.

"Well we'll definitely have to work on that," Emmett had replied. "I'll see you in a few days."

So now standing in Bella's kitchen, she really hoped she had made the right decision.

There was a knock on the door breaking in her thoughts.

_'That must be Emmett,_' she thought as she walked briskly to the door.

Sure enough it was the behemoth of a man standing on the other side of the door, his trademark grin and dimples showing as he grabbed Marcy in a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe..." she said slapping his broad back.

He stepped back and his grin broadened, "Sorry old girl, I forgot how tender you can be."

"Fuck off Em," Marcy said jovially. "I'm barely a month older than your ass."

"Keyword is older," he said with a wiggle of his brows.

"Shut up and come inside," Marcy said tugging him inside and closing the door behind him.

"So where's Belly?" he asked shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it in the closet.

"Probably holed up in her bed," Marcy replied with a sad shake of her head.

Emmett scoffed, "Well that just won't do."

Marcy laughed and watched as he made his way up the stairs, she would return to the kitchen and finish their lunch. She'd rather not hear the carnage that would take place up those stairs.

Turning on the radio at semi-blast and started chopping up some veggies for the salad.

*****PP*****

Up the stairs, Emmett pushed opened Bella's bedroom door and frowned at the musty smell that hit him full on.

"Jesus Belly, have you not opened these windows for years?" he asked moving over to the windows and pulling back the heavy drapes.

"Get the fuck out!" Bella screeched from the bed as the sunlight streamed into the room.

Emmett spared her a glance, rolled his eyes and opened the windows, letting the fresh air permeate the room.

"Like hell I will," he snapped. "Do you even know how unhygienic this is?"

"What are you doing here? How did you get in my house? Get out!" Bella said scrambling off the bed.

"I'm here because you're obviously planning to join Dottie," Emmett said.

"Don't you dare call her name!" Bella said with a hitch in her voice.

"Maybe you shouldn't call her name, because I for one know that she would be very disappointed in you," Emmett said.

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't because she knew Emmett was right.

Dottie would never want her to be wallowing in pity and neglecting her health.

And her baby's health.

She groaned and fell back on to the bed. "I hate you, you know that right?"

Emmett chuckled and joined her on the bed, lifting her head to rest it on his chest, "No you don't, but if it makes you happy at the moment," he shrugged, "Go for it."

Bella slapped his arm and settled back into his embrace. She and Emmett had been friends for years although lately they seemed to be millions of miles apart.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"I came because you needed a kick in your ass," he replied simply. "I'm sorry I missed the funeral, couldn't get a flight in."

"It's ok," Bella said with a sniff. "Were you cooking?"

Emmett guffawed, "Me? Cooking? Belly, you should know better. Marce is the one cooking up a storm. And from the looks of you, you could really use the meal."

"Suck my dick Em," she said with a giggle.

"It's probably disappeared. God girl, you're like a stick. Get your ass in the bath and down the stairs pronto," Emmett said getting up and pulling her up with him.

"Yessir," Bella said with a laugh. "I do kinda stink."

"That is an understatement," Emmett said and she threw her shirt at his head on her way to the bathroom.

"Whatever, and tell Marce that when I come down I have some big news for you guys, oh and could one of you get me lemon pie?" she said from the bathroom.

"Lemon pie?" Emmett asked himself. Bella hated lemon flavored anything. Odd.

*****PP*****

Half an hour later Bella floated down the stairs feeling refreshed and starving.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she stepped into the kitchen. "Marce remind me why you don't cook for me all the time?"

Marcy laughed and moved away from the sink, wiping her hands in a hand towel before pulling Bella close for a hug, "I might think about it because damn girl you look horrible."

Bella made a face and moved away heading for the counter, where Marcy had sandwiches laid out. Grabbing one she bit into it with a sigh, "Where's Em?" she asked after swallowing.

"Gone for your lemon pie," Marcy said. "You hate lemon pie."

"Well," Bella flushed, "there's something I have to tell you Marce."

Marcy folded her arms over her chest, "Hit me with it."

"I'm pregnant," Bella said, deciding not to hedge around with it.

Marcy started laughing, "Oh...lordie Bells, for a second there I could've sworn you said you were pregnant."

Bella waited for her friend to settle down, keeping her expression neutral, "I did. I am."

Marcy stopped laughing and looked down at Bella's stomach, "Oh my goodness. You aren't kidding?"

Bella shook her head, "No I'm not."

"But how, who...oh my God. A baby," Marcy rambled on.

Bella laughed. This was the exact reaction she was looking for from her friend.

Marcy gave a little shriek and hugged Bella tightly, "I'm gonna be an aunty!"

"You're happy," Bella said with a grin.

"I am," Marcy said. "Are you?"

Bella shrugged, "Part of me is, really happy."

"And the other part?" Marcy asked.

"Really scared," Bella said biting her lips. "I haven't told him yet."

"Peter," Marcy stated, knowing there was no doubt he was the baby's father.

Bella nodded, "I don't know how to even begin, and how he'd react."

"Let's test out what you're gonna do when Em gets back," Marcy said.

"You think that'll help?" Bella asked.

"Only one way to find out," Marcy said and just on queue, Emmett barged in the door.

"I hope that she appreciates the trouble I went to get this blasted pie," he said loudly slamming the door behind him.

"I do," Bella said taking the box out of his hand.

"Oh hey Belly," he grinned, "You look considerably better."

"Bite me," Bella said pulling the pie out of the box and cutting off a slice and stuffing piece into her mouth.

Marcy and Emmett watched as she devoured the slice of cake, the moans coming from her mouth were bordering on sexual.

"Jesus, Belly," Emmett said with a blush. "It's just cake."

"Come on Em," Marcy said leading him to sit down at the kitchen table. "We have something to try out on you."

"Me?" Emmett said as he was pushed into the chair.

"Just relax, and think of yourself as a big shot photographer, who's had a recent sexual liaison with Bella and she has some important news to tell you."

"Um..." Emmett said, his eyes flying to Bella's.

"Here," Marcy said thrusting a beer into Emmett's hand. "Have a beer."

"Thanks," he said popping the top of and raising the bottle to his lips.

Bella took a deep breath, "Emmett, I'm pregnant."

That was not the best timing, she'd admit.

Emmett nearly choked as the amber liquid went down the wrong pipes, and Bella and Marcy rushed to pat his back as he coughed violently.

"I'm fine," he wheezed, holding up his hands and the girls backed off.

"I think you should wait until Peter is between beers to drop that on him," Marcy said with a nod to Bella.

Bella nodded, "Duly noted." She turned to Emmett nervously, "Anything you wanna add Em?"

"Are you shitting me or are you being real?" he asked.

Bella's eyes widened and then she relaxed, this was just Emmett being Emmett.

"This is for real," she said quietly.

Marcy reached over and slapped Emmett, "Get back into character. What would a man say in a situation like this?"

"Geeze Marce," he said rubbing the back of his head, "And gee thanks I'm not a man?"

"Just answer the question McCarty," Marcy said with a roll of her eyes.

"He'd probably ask if he was the father," Emmett said turning to Bella. "This is your fiancé right?"

"He's not my fiancé, but he is the father. I haven't been with anyone but him," Bella said with a blush. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Emmett.

"But I thought..." Emmett trailed off.

"We had a fling so to speak," Bella said. "We ended it just before I found out I was pregnant."

"And now you want him back?" Emmett asked.

"I never really had him in the first place," Bella replied.

"I know for a fact that you don't need him for financial aid," Emmett said.

Bella shook her head, "No I don't need his money. I just think he should know he's going to be a father."

"That's very honorable of you," Emmett said with a nod.

"This isn't going well, is it?" she asked.

"You're about to tell a man that he's going to be a father Belly," Emmett said. "How do you think it's going gonna go?"

Honestly, she had no idea how Peter was going to react.

The fact left her trembling.

"Okay, enough of this for now. Let's get you something to eat," Marcy said wrapping her arms around Bella's shoulders.

"Don't go thinking negatively now Bella," Emmett said. "Just remember you have to give him some time to come to terms with all of this ok?"

Bella nodded, that sounded reasonable. And Emmett, being a man would know these things right?

She turned to Marcy, "How'd I do?"

Marcy grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge, "I need a drink."

Bella would've laughed had the situation been different, instead she lowered her head to the table and groaned.

How the hell was she going to tell Peter?

* * *

**A/N: Up next, Bella tells Peter. How will he react? *dramatic music* I've already started it...don't worry it'll be awesome. I think I've just fallen in love with Peter more and hopefully you will too :D**

**I'll try to have it up tonight, if not tomorrow. Love you chicas. ~ Riney.**


	14. Chapter 14

**They belong to SM, I just used them to bring to life my own tale. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next morning found Bella going over last night's conversation with Emmett.

Their little test run, so to speak.

She dropped her head in her hands and groaned.

The cup of tea she had made earlier, sat untouched on the coffee table, cold.

She had managed to keep down the light breakfast she had made, and she was glad about that.

Marcy and Emmett were right, she did look horrible and she believed that they were just being sensitive to her feelings.

Where the hell had her weight gone in such a short space of time.

She had a doctor's appointment soon and she had to regain some of the weight or the doctor might put her in the hospital for a while.

Her laptop sat open on the coffee table, she had been reading up on pregnancy.

So far, she was being a horrific mother.

That would definitely have to change. She wanted to be the best thing she had to offer this child.

That's how she came about thinking to email Peter.

The other day when she had crumbled in his arms, the pull to tell him then had been so strong, but she couldn't bring herself to.

It was probably a good thing, because the next day he had been called away to do a shot in Switzerland.

He was due home sometime today, or so he had told her.

The blue skies outside beckoned to her, daring her to come out and enjoy it, and then there was the web page that she had opened.

It sat there taunting her, open to the email compose page.

Had been sitting there for a while.

Still all she could think to type was: _**'Where are you?'**_

Ten minutes later, she heard a ping.

He had replied.

_**"I've just gotten home."**_

_**"Dinner at my place tonight?**_" she typed before she lost her nerve.**_ "Eight p.m.?"_**

His reply was quicker this time,**_ "Why?"_**

Bella tried to tamp down the wave of pain she felt, although she couldn't blame him after she had told him. "Don't call me. I'll call you."

_**"Need to talk to you,"**_ she typed back.

A guaranteed phrase that was sure to send a shiver down any man's spine.

After fifteen minutes, there was still no reply and Bella stood and started pacing. The phone rang suddenly, startling her and she reached for the phone gingerly.

Wanting it to be Peter, and still wanting it not to be him.

She took a deep breath and pressed the call button, hoping that she sounded calmer than she felt.

"Bella Swan."

"So talk," Peter's voice came over the lines, warming her body like a furnace. It was deep and gravelly, and heavy with tiredness.

"Hello Peter," she said, her voice shaky. So much for cool. "I thought that you'd still be in the Swiss countries."

"No."

She tried to remember the script she had planned out in her head, but everything had gone through the windows as soon as she heard his voice.

"What do you want Bella?"

"Not money," she blurted out.

"You'd never ask for money," he replied warily.

"True," she said feeling foolish. "I just said it because, money's not the problem here."

"Then what is?" he asked. "I'm sorry about Dottie, but when I'm alone all I can remember is that last night on my boat."

Bella closed her eyes, she had tried to steel herself against anything Peter would throw her way, but the memory of that night came flooding back and she lost her nerve.

"Look, never mind," she stammered. "This was a really bad idea. I shouldn't have bothered you. Sorry."

"Bella, wait!"

She sat there, trembling. Silent and waiting.

"Dinner you said?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I still want you. And I just think as a courtesy to you, that I let you know this," he stated. "I will not keep my hands off you if this happens at your place."

"Somewhere else then," she said bravely, even though his words tore through her. Filling her body with longing and apprehension. "There are dozens of restaurants nearby."

"Name one."

She did. A steakhouse and partial night club.

She remembered that it had large enclosed booths, perfect for conversational needs.

And there was a definite need for conversation.

"I'll meet you at seven," he said sharply.

She moved to hang up when he spoke again, "And Bella?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"If you want me to remain civil," he said. "Let me pay for the meal."

*****PP*****

Peter Whitlock was no stranger to trouble. He knew how it crept up on a person, he knew it so personally, he knew its smell. So that's how he knew without the shadow of a doubt, that meeting up with Bella Swan would prove to be trouble for both of them, was no big surprise.

His needs were a little too intense when it came to Bella Swan.

Before he had left for Switzerland, he was all ready to jump in with his eyes closed but since he had been apart from her, rationality crept back into his thoughts.

There was no telling what demands he would make of her, or what he would concede to in order to have those demands met.

This whole process had hurt him.

He tried to stay away from her, to give her what she so desired. Dottie's death had thrown a monkey wrench in his plans, and he had felt compelled to come to her side.

He didn't regret that one bit.

Still, he had to protect himself.

**_Cancel._**

**_Abort._**

His mind was going into overdrive thinking of ways in which he could cancel the dinner.

He should tell her that she had been right. They simply wouldn't have made a smart choice if they had pursued a relationship. And there was no reason for them to meet now.

Or meet up again, at all.

_**Cancel.**_

Yeah, he didn't.

*****PP*****

Peter arrived twenty minutes earlier.

He told himself that it had nothing to do with his plans to skip out on the date.

A glance around the place showed why Bella had acquiesced to his offer to pay for dinner.

The place smelt heavenly, showing that it was indeed living up to its homeliness.

He looked around, and was glad to see that she hadn't had the same plan as he did. He ordered a beer and sat in one of the shadowed booths with a clear view of the door.

Bella the enigma.

She had been such a good assistant, good company. Never imposing herself on him on shoot or at the office. Mesmerizing in her sexual abandon.

He cursed her afresh as those thoughts re-opened the scars she had left him with.

Peter saw Bella before she saw him. She looked stunning, she was wearing a pair of black slacks and a pink and purple vest that matched the headband that pulled her hair back from her face.

She was simply beautiful, but Peter saw something that made him frown.

Maybe it was that he had the practised eye of a lover, but something was off with her.

She'd lost more weight.

He didn't like that.

Peter stood as she surveyed the insides of the place, her eyes wide and searching.

He beckoned for her and he saw the deep breath she took before heading towards him.

"Thank you for coming," she murmured as he waited for her to sit.

He wanted badly to reach out and touch her, but he stayed his hands and sat down, glad that the table put a little distance between them.

"I'm a glutton for punishment," he said with a wry smile.

She blanched and reached for the glass of water in front of her.

After taking a sip, she looked up at him, "How's your mother?"

That was certainly not what he had expected, however he went along with her lead.

"She's fine, thank you for asking."

"How's the Charlotte situation?"

"We've talked since the barbecue, she blames you for my new insensitivity."

Bella scoffed, "Hardly."

The waiter came by and Bella ordered a glass of lemonade, ignoring the look of surprise that Peter gave her.

"You don't drink lemonade," he said watching her intently.

"It's hot and I need to have something with a little sting," she said quietly.

"Have wine instead," he replied with a careless shrug of his broad shoulders.

"I haven't eaten anything yet, and I don't want to be off my kilter," she replied quietly.

"Have you not eaten since Dottie died?" he asked without censure. "You look a fright."

"Way to make a girl feel special," she said lowering her gaze.

He immediately felt repentant. He didn't set out to make her hurt, no matter how much she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry," he said reaching for her hand.

If the gasp she gave when his fingers touched her skin, was an indication that she felt the same current of electricity run between the two of them.

"You've lost too much weight," he continued when she remained silent.

"Are you sick Bella?"

Peter watched in horror as tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over. Dear God, she was sick.

"What is it?" he asked leaning over, his voice strained.

"Not sick," she murmured. She raised her hand as if to rub her forehead but thought better of it, "Not sick."

She hadn't looked at him once, her eyes on the glass, the table, the entrance, anywhere but at him.

"I'm pregnant."

**_"What?"_**

Bella glanced up at the sharpness of his tone, her gaze startled, terrified and apologetic all at once and he had his answer.

"Mine," he said. He didn't need to ask.

"Yes," she said so softly, he had trouble hearing her over the rush of blood to his head.

"There are tests that can be done," she said. "But there's been no one else," there was a hint of defiance in her tone.

"Forget the tests. You don't need any."

The rush of satisfaction that hit him had been unexpected and quite savage.

**Mine.**

Then he frowned..."Shouldn't you be putting on weight?"

"I'm working on it," she croaked. "I've been thinking about what we would do. I don't want to raise a baby by myself Peter. I'm not enough."

"That's simply nonsense," he snapped. "You are more than enough, but what did you have in mind? An abortion?"

He hadn't noticed the way his fingers had gripped the edge of the table, as he awaited her answer.

"Is that why you brought me here? To tell me you plan on killing my child? That is not going to make me have any feelings of love towards you Bella."

**Mine.**

Her eyes flew up to his as the implications of his words sank in.

"I would never kill my baby," she whispered vehemently.

The breath he had been holding, whooshed out of him, "Good."

"I'm not asking you for marriage or money," she said, her jaw jutting out stubbornly.

"Tough," Peter said. "You're having both. And food. Pick something, now."

"Maybe I'll have a salad," she said.

"Choose something else, not rabbit food."

Bella cursed silently, the man was a boar.

She liked it however, although she would never admit that aloud.

"I'll have a steak and potatoes," she said petulantly. "I'm only humoring you."

He shrugged, "I don't really care, as long as you eat."

Peter glared at her, and it was all he could do to stop himself from leaning over the table and kissing her senseless.

He did it anyway, afraid that she wouldn't respond to him, and more terrified when she did because all it did was prove that the consuming need to lose himself in her was still there.

"Choose a date," he murmured when his lips lifted off hers and he settled back into his seat.

"We hardly know each other," Bella said with a shake of her head. "I'm not marrying you."

"So you want me to just accept your bullshit offer," he said. "Is that it? You want me to take the route where I will never be able to get enough of my child or will he or she get enough of me."

"Is this about your name living on?" she asked. "The baby could still have your name. We don't have to be married for that."

"You're wrong," he said. "I think you're just chicken shit."

"Excuse me?" she blinked up at him.

"The only reason I'm even knowing about this baby is because you're afraid that you'll be an inadequate single parent," he said evenly.

"This is never going to work," she said looking even more wan than she had before.

"Are you going to faint?" he asked immediately moving to her side.

Bella shook her head and lifted the water glass to her lips with shaky hands, "No."

"Are you going to cry?"

Another shake of her head, "I won't cry."

_'Not here, not in front of you,'_ she thought.

He looked unconvinced for a minute but he rose to his feet and sat down next to her.

"Bella, I never fail at anything I put my mind to," he said. "I never give up."

He cupped the back of her neck and his lips were on hers again, taking the breath out of her.

"I'm free Thursday," he said pulling back. "What do you say we get married then?"

* * *

**A/N: So again...I'm so in love with Petey right now. I love how he just takes charge. *fans self* These Whitlock boys are gonna be the death of me, I swear. Anyway, let me know what you think. *fingers crossed***


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for sticking with me. You guys rock! Okay let's see...where were we? Ah yes, Peter and Bella,a baby, and a marriage proposal.**

**Disclaimer: I own the world! *cue evil laugh* What? I have a laptop with Internet. The world. Pssh. **

**For my #1 Picture Perfect fan: _Sassy Mami. _**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bella gawked at him, her mouth hanging open slightly.

She had not expected that would be the route he took.

Okay so maybe yes, the thought had crossed her mind, but she didn't expect him to throw that curve ball at her just yet.

"Peter," she said pausing to take a drink of water. "I really appreciate your offer but think about this."

She hadn't expected the rush of warmth to spread in her stomach at his proposal, or that the thought of marriage to this man would be so tempting.

"What is there to think about?" he asked his jaw set in stone.

Bella wondered why such a wonderfully beautiful man wanted to tie himself to her, for whatever reason.

Although a baby was good enough reason, she assumed.

But she couldn't understand why he'd be willing to give up his freedom to do this, and why he was so invested in it.

_Didn't he know what he could lose because of this?_

"This is not something I would want for anyone," Bella said. "I believe in marrying the one you love.

Do you really want that? I don't believe you do Peter. And what about your job? You're here now, but you know that travelling and taking pictures of the world is in your blood. It's your life."

Peter said nothing, knowing deep inside she was right; but that didn't quell the burning desire to have her constantly in his life.

This baby was doing that, making it possible.

He wasn't letting go of that.

"We'll compromise," he said in a voice, that said otherwise. "I'm here for three months; local project, after that I can take my next job here. Maybe it's time I reevaluated my position and started looking into my own backyard for resources. Maybe you should think about doing the same."

"I want to set up a Swan Foundation, to help orphaned children like myself," she said. "I just have to get the right people in place to help these children, maybe even do something for kids who've been adopted and looking for their birth parents. I'd be able to work from home."

"Or anywhere else," Peter said silkily.

"Is that your compromise?" Bella said leaning closer, ire in her eyes.

She was not going to be bullied into this.

"You propose we traipse the ever-loving world with you?" she snapped.

"What use is a father to a child he's never there for? Jesus, Bella. What do you want from me?" he glared at her, a man trapped.

_Trapped because of her._

"Not marriage," she said, and her heart bled. Bled for herself, for Peter and for this baby that the two of them made. "Not without love.

We have the money and the resources to come up with something else that doesn't necessarily have to end in forever and ever."

Peter closed his eyes, probably wishing he was anywhere but here at the moment.

"Everything is probably going to be chaotic for the next few months, while I get people together and start planning this venture," she began and Peter's eyes snapped open.

"As long as it's not going to be anything stressful," he said, his eyes boring into her. "Could you base your foundation headquarters anywhere?"

She should've noticed that he said it too smoothly, "Yes, I should believe so."

The smile on his face said it all, "Good you can set up at my Bay house."

"I don't know if you've seen the extent of Dottie's house, but the grounds go all the way back to the harbour. There's a boathouse down there big enough for your boat," Bella continued.

For a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of interest in Peter's eyes, but as usual, his thoughts were kept hidden from his features.

"You could live there, either in the boat or the house. You won't always be there with your work and all, but you could base there. That's something that can work for both of us I should think, and that's, well that's as far as I got into the thinking."

Peter merely looked at her, his brows furrowed together in thought.

He was making her nervous, and she swallowed audibly, unable to tear her gaze from his intense one.

"That's good sound thinking Bella," he said finally. "I might a little time to think this all through though."

She nodded, "Of course." She took another sip of her water, eyes finally lowering to the table as her thoughts tumbled around in her brain like an acrobat. She hadn't expected this meeting to be easy, she looked up at the artwork in the room, she knew it would be difficult at best. What she didn't expect was the low feeling in her gut at being the tool of his entrapment.

"Peter, I'm so sorry."

He waved a hand at her dismissively, "Don't," his voice rough with emotion. "I just need time with this."

She gave him time. Seconds that seemed like minutes, minutes that seemed like hours, stretching into eternity. Any minute now she would start rocking back and forth, trying to keep her sanity.

"Fine," he said after a while. "I accept your terms. With one condition."

"What?" Bella asked, puzzled.

"Marry me."

She thought he had let that go!

"Hear me out," he said holding up his hand, halting her dismissal of that idea once again.

"Tie up all your possessions so that I can't get to it, if that makes you feel better. But marry me."

Bella couldn't speak just yet, her tongue heavy in her mouth. "No," she had to show him that there wasn't only one stubborn person here, "Not without love."

Peter's eyes darkened, and he leaned dangerously close to her face, "What makes you so certain you won't get that too?"

Bella's stomach flip-flopped involuntarily at his question, but she steeled herself against it.

"You'll hate me. If I trap you into a life complete with wife and baby, taking you away from everything you hold dear in the world. You'll hate me."

He was back to brooding. The scowl on his face, directed at her.

"Give it three months," she pleaded almost desperately. "See if we can live together without stepping on the other's toes, see how we can factor in a baby."

Peter shook his head, "I don't do half measures Bella. You should know this personally, once there's film still left on my roll..."

"We continue shooting," she finished in a whisper.

He was right, she should know better. He never half-assed anything. It was all or nothing with him.

"I don't see the sense in postponing our wedding anyway. But..." his mouth twisted into a sardonic smile, mocking her,"...in the spirit of compromise, I'll give you your three months free of marriage."

She started to nod but he stopped her, "With one caveat."

Bella cocked her head to a side with a small nod, she was interested to hear this. "Which is?"

"We live together, no roommate shit. Full on living with each other, and I mean that in every aspect of the word. No separate bedrooms. And last, for now, no behaving like strangers."

Bella coughed. "That's three caveats."

"No," he said with a shake of his head, his knuckles white as he grabbed his bottle. It was good to see that she wasn't the only one in here tense enough to snap into two.

"That's three ways of saying the same thing."

*****PP*****

"When do you want me to move into the house?" he asked as she swallowed down one of her miniscule forks of food.

At the beginning of the meal, he had stayed away from heavy conversation. It was nice, as they discussed the meal, enjoying its rich flavors. He had paid for the meal after he coaxed her to eat at least half of her meal.

"I am not a child," she had hissed as he raised the fork to her lips.

"Then stop acting like one and eat," he had returned cheerily. He was enjoying this, this torture.

"You have your baby to think about now," he said and that effectively shut her up. Well at least closed off her vocal chords for a while.

They finished off the meal, which he paid for, much to her chagrin, and then took her to get an ice-cream despite her protests.

"I'm stuffed Peter," she had laughed pushing away his confectionery baring hand.

"Dessert is supposed to be eaten after the meal, it helps kill all the calories in one swoop," he said spooning some ice-cream up and rubbing it against her lips.

Her traitorous fetus opted for the dessert as well and she became ravenous for it.

"I suppose milk is good for the baby," she said licking her lips.

"I read somewhere that it is," he said, his eyes following the trail of her tongue. "By the way, you never answered my question."

Knowing it was no use pretending not to know what he was talking about, Bella gnawed on her lower lip for a minute, "Anytime that suits you is fine."

"You're not keeping your house as a safe house, are you?" he asked.

"No," she stated simply. "You wanted all in, did you not? If I kept that place I would be tempted to bolt there when things got tough."

Peter snorted, "Pessimist," he said. "Things might not even _get_ tough."

Bella gave him a reproachful glare, "There are many benefits to having a man around the house, that you haven't even imagined yet."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

He drove behind her, following her home.

Not that she wasn't capable of driving herself home, as she in no uncertain terms let him know, but she was feeling rather fatigued lately so better safe than sorry.

"Do you cook?" she asked as they walked to her door.

"Not often, but I can prepare something edible if need calls for it," he replied.

"Do you clean?"

"No, but I appreciate a tidy house."

"Do you iron?"

He looked at her incredulously, "That's what dry-cleaning services are there for."

"Do you mow the lawn?"

"The _nerve_ of you," he said with a very put upon gasp. "You'd want me to do a poor groundsman out of his livelihood?"

"You're not even housebroken," Bella said with a small laugh. "Let's hold off on the matrimonial bliss for a while."

"If you say so dear," he said with a hint of a smile. "I picked up that little line from my dad. Like it?"

"Yes, but it's a little early for weary resignation wouldn't you say?" she asked quirking her eyebrow at him.

"Then would you at least try to refrain from having some negative thoughts about our new endeavour?" he said leaning against her door.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Thank you," he said stepping inside her foyer, as she closed the door behind him.

His broad shoulders made her hallway seem so narrow.

She stepped around him and walked into the house, "Coffee?"

"No."

"Scotch?"

Peter's heart beat wildly in his chest, he didn't need any more help in his desperate department.

"Definitely _not_!" he exclaimed sitting down hard in one of the armchairs. "And none for you either."

Bella narrowed her gaze on him, "I'm not the one having a nervous breakdown."

"I'm fine," he said gruffly.

Bella kicked off her shoes and eyed him warily. He was anything but, but who was she to argue with him about how he was feeling.

She walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Scotch and a tumbler glass, pouring the amber liquid to the half way mark of the glass and handing it to Peter.

"Drink this," she said forcing the glass into his fingers. "I wouldn't want to have to clean up any blood should go into shock and hit your face on the marble centre-table."

He drank it all in one gulp, hissing as it went down his throat. He relished the burn, it took his mind, if only for a minute, off the current situation.

"Mmm," Bella said with a moan. "So lucky you are."

He smiled at that, her longing eyes mimicking he journey of the glass as he put it down.

"Are you frightened?" he asked his voice deep and rough.

"Beyond terrified," Bella answered in a harsh whisper.

His arms came up, drawing her closer to him and finding their way up to her head, his fingers sifting through her hair as his hands cupped the back of her head.

"It's going to be okay," he pressed her face against his chest, "I promise," he murmured.

Bella wanted to believe him.

She wanted to believe that her baby would have a father to look to.

To believe that she wasn't alone in this, no matter what.

She wanted desperately to believe him.

She just couldn't.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, another chapter of our favorite duo. Stubborn Sallies. Nice name for a duet huh? *shrugs* I think so. Check out my new story: _Coma_. And I can't wait to see you guys next time. *kisses* **

**An Avid Reader Forever: Babe you should know by now, I always keep you on your toes. What marriage what? *laughs***

**To all of you other wonderful reviewers. Lots and lots of love to you. *kisses* ~ Riney**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the longgg wait for this chapter. RL has been kicking my ass going and coming. And then work joined in and helped to kick it some more. Right now I'm running on fumes, been working so hard and sleeping less. I've become Zombiney. *snorts* But yeah, thanks for sticking by me. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM. This is her sandbox but I'm using the sand to make my own sandcastle. **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Peter docked his boat two days later, at her jetty. The view he had was spectacular and he refused to give light to the gnawing in his stomach when he pondered her blatant refusal of marriage.

He _knew_ the importance of family. Marriage, this symbolized love and stability for a child, if she would be honest with herself, she would know this to be true. She had been a product of such a union, why would she not want the same for her child?

Was it the fact that she was worried about his inability to live a 'regular' life? Hell, he had grown up in a house, had gone to school like any other normal child. It was like riding a bike after a long time; it would come back to him.

Right?

He knew how to mow the lawn, he could handle himself in the kitchen and he was good at shopping for groceries too. He could also iron clothes and keep the bathroom spotless; these things that women loved. His mother had made sure that he was capable of these feats.

He could do this.

Then he frowned when he thought of the things he couldn't do.

Like the fact that he couldn't convince one stubborn woman to marry him for the well being of their baby.

"Brother, women are not that easily swayed these days," Jasper said raising his beer bottle to his head and taking a drink.

"With all these equality things, and the fact that more women are actually working the high paying jobs, they don't _need _ anyone to look after them," Jasper went on.

"I don't care," Peter growled at him.

"You'll live and learn," Jasper said with a smile.

"And get Luvs," Alice chirped putting down a pitcher of lemonade on the table between the two of them. It was a very sunny day and the humidity level was high, Alice herself was dressed in a pair of Daisy Dukes and one of Jasper's old vests.

Jasper chuckled at his wife's statement and helped Peter out, who was wearing a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's a pamper ad," he said. "You'll learn it eventually, given your current situation."

Peter made a grunt and went back to his previous musings. How would he solve his current dilemma?

And how would he make love to a woman with his baby in her belly? He had never done that before, obviously, and he very much wanted to, as soon as he figured out a way not to hurt her.

His eyes cut over to his brother, maybe he could talk to him about it, but not when Alice was around. That was too much information for his nosy sister-in-law to handle. He sighed heavily and cursed the route his thoughts had taken and made a Herculean attempt to steer his thoughts away from Bella, and tried to focus on spending some time with his family.

When he returned to Bella's later in the evening, the weather news had just come on and he nodded and muttered a gruff greeting to her, his eyes locked on the television screen.

"There's a storm brewing," she murmured when the news paused for an ad.

"It won't be here for another three days," he said raising a brow at her.

"Well in the event that it's a bad one," Bella started nervously, her teeth worrying her bottom lip and it was all Peter could do from leaping over the table and claiming her mouth with his own.

"...stay here," she finished and Peter blinked, he had missed half of what she said!

"Pardon me?" he asked gruffer than he wanted, and he grimaced when he saw her face fall a bit.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she stammered, fiddling with a stray curl over her ear.

"I didn't hear what you said Izzy," he said cutting off her nervous babbling.

"Oh," she said, her perfect little mouth dropping open in surprise. She cleared her throat and flushed a bright red, and Peter couldn't help but remember just how far that blush went.

_Get a hold of yourself man!, _his conscience screamed as he tried to focus on the words coming out of her mouth and not just focus on her full lips.

When she was finished repeating what she had just said, he gave a small nod, "That's nice of you to offer. I'm going to go to bed now," he needed to get out of there.

"Maybe we can share breakfast?" her voice small and hopeful.

"Yeah," he said turning on his heel, a muttered 'Good night,' reached her ears just before the door closed behind him.

"Night," she replied softly.

Maybe Bella was right; this _would _take some getting used to.

Easing into this didn't seem like a bad idea anymore, after all.

*****PP*****

Their second day started off with breakfast as she had suggested the night before, then came the topic of monetary contributions.

Bella was refusing to let Peter help out in anyway with any of the bill payments.

"I'm quite capable of managing them myself," she said, her face set in stone.

"I am not going to be a fucking kept man!" he had hissed at her.

"You're not really living up to my daydream standards of my kept man," she told him folding her arms over her chest.

He eyed her curiously, she was already looking better to him, she had eaten and sitting in the sun seemed to make her glow.

"What does your 'dream man', do?" he asked making air quotations.

She stood and walked a ways off before speaking, it was so quiet this early in the morning, she didn't have to raise her voice for him to hear her.

"Well for one he would never argue about trivial things, such as paying bills. He would greet me with affection, pour me some lemonade, ask how my day went..." she paused and gave a wan smile, before continuing, "...that sort of thing," she finished sweetly.

"And what was he wearing?" Peter asked, mildly amused.

"Less than what you're wearing now," she stated, her eyes giving him the once-over.

Peter was wearing a tank top and board shorts, he whipped the shirt over his head and tossed it on to the kitchen counter, "Better?"

Bella tried to keep the tremor out of her voice, wanting to seem unaffected by the bare expanse of his chest, "Marginally."

Peter shrugged, he was actually liking the path the conversation had taken, of course he _would _be helping with the bills if she liked it or not, but that could wait.

"I looked in the cupboards in the kitchen," he said stepping closer to her, closing the distance between them minutely. He was itching to be closer to her for whatever reason, probably a reason he didn't want to address at the moment.

"I know," she said with a small sigh.

"Then you know we have to go shopping."

She nodded, and he smiled, stepping closer and finally reaching his hand out to trail down her arm, stopping at her hand.

Her small, delicate hand that seemed to fit so perfectly in his.

Instantly he felt a calm wash over him, and he was forced to admit that touching Bella had calmed him down more than anything else the last couple of days.

"I think I'm beginning to appreciate your appeal," she gave a small smile.

He winked at her, "Just wait until you taste my lemonade."

"I can hardly wait," she breathed.

Were they flirting?

It seemed so.

There was silence for a few moments and then she started talking, "You said we would share a bedroom," she swallowed, "And a bed."

"Yep," Peter nodded, shoving his hands into his pocket. The urge to take her and run was almost overwhelming and with where the conversation had veered to, it would be too hard to keep his hands to himself.

"Yet you slept on the boat last night," her soft voice drew his gaze back to her.

"Was it because you don't want to sleep with me?" the tremor in her voice gave away her vulnerability.

"Oh God no," he said, wanting to reassure her.

How could she not tell what a challenge it was to keep away from her?

How did she not know that he wanted her, badly?

He was just apprehensive about sleeping with a pregnant Bella.

"It's just that," he ran an agitated hand through his hair, "Well, it's just that I've never slept with a pregnant woman and well I'm not a small man..."

Bella's skin burned at his words, oh, she knew _all _too well that he wasn't a small man.

"...and I don't want to hurt you, or the baby."

She looked up at him, a bemused expression on her face. "Is that all you're worried about?"

"Well yes," he said looking at her incredulously.

How was she being so nonchalant about this?

Bella smiled and turned to face him, stepping closer to him and grabbing his hand and resting it on her still flat stomach.

"Our baby is well protected," she murmured and smiled at the look of sheer terror in Peter's eyes.

Big bad photographer, scared by woman's tummy, she thought.

"Our baby's _mother _has no intention of spending another night like last night," she said.

"I lay in bed worrying about all the things I'd taken from you and wishing that you were there so I could make it up to you somehow."

"How would you do that?" Peter murmured.

"By facing it directly," she replied, sliding his hand upward, letting them rest under the curve of her breasts.

"She wants you to stop worrying about nothing. She needs to know that she still...pleases you in this way," she said, her voice dropping at the last part.

Peter's eyes darkened and his tongue darted out to wipe his now dry lips, "Izzy."

"Peter."

One voice was a plea for mercy, the other one was rich with amusement and reassurance.

And then the mother of his child undid her blouse with her free hand, revealing a lacy black bra, that stood out against her milky skin. Peter couldn't take it anymore, and he doubted that a stronger man could.

He leaned his head and captured her waiting lips with his.

Bella responded the way she always did when it came to him.

Wantonly.

She threatened his control and his sanity, bringing to the forefront of his mind and body, instant and aching arousal. The next kiss she gave him, and it held the sweet promise of more.

He thanked God for her secluded garden as he slid her shirt off her shoulders, "Izzy have mercy," he murmured.

"Do you remember the things I did to you Peter?" she asked, pressing her chest against his.

Her hair was in a messy bun atop her head and he threaded his fingers through it, shaking loose the pins she had in it, allowing the silken tresses to fall down her back, encasing his fingers in its glorious body.

He wanted to say slow down, slow down so that I can.

He didn't, instead he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers once again and when she wound her arms around his neck, he lifted her and carried her to the house, heading straight for her room.

"You have to stop that," she murmured up to him as he laid her carefully on the bed, easing down next to her, careful of his weight on her, careful of everything.

"What?" he grizzled at her.

"Thinking. Analyzing everything, you're worrying yourself to death," she said raising herself on her elbows and looking down at him.

"Then what do you want?" he asked, lowering his head to her breast and giving an open mouth kiss to the curve of it. He tugged her bra aside, revealing her nipple and then he paid homage to the sensitive nub with a vast urgency.

Bella strained against him, urging him to give her more and he complied, causing her to whimper her approval.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered huskily, his eyes flashing up to meet hers.

"Everything."

* * *

**A/N: See? They're making progress right? **

**Chanur, you asked why Bella was so adamant against marriage, well I guess that's my fault and SM's. Bella from the book didn't really like that idea either, but I believe that people shouldn't get married only because of a baby, and _my _Bella agrees with me. **

**MaryMary123: I hadn't really thought about how Char would react, but you got me thinking. I'll address that for sure ;)**

**Mickeyluver33: We KNOW you'd marry him in a heart beat LMFAO...and -_- again with the brain picking...*sticks out tongue* Love ya SS.**

**If you haven't already, check out my new stories: _Coma, Distance, _and _And_ _A Little Child Shall Lead Them. _The last two are O/S's. (And no I'm not expanding them...well maybe _Distance, _but not right now.) *grins* Until next time lovelies. ~ Riney.**


End file.
